Versprechen
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Ja, die Versprechen... Hotch hat Callie versprochen, sich wieder zu verlieben und seinem Sohn Jack, daß seine Freundin Becca nicht in ein Heim muss. Auch Dr. Renee Malone hat eines gegeben, auf Hotch und Jack zu achten. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, spielt ein Kollege auch noch Amor. Kann das gut gehen? FS zu Till death do us part. Hotch/OC, Spencer/OC (slash)
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, schön, daß Ihr da seid, dann kann der Vorhang ja aufgehen. Ich freue mich, daß Ihr dabei sein wollt, beim 2. Teil von Till death do us part._

_Wir treffen Hotch und die Anderen ein gutes Jahr nach Callie´s Tod wieder. Das Leben musste weitergehen, so schmerzlich das auch war. Für die, die Teil eins nicht gelesen haben, eine kleine Übersicht der noch nicht bekannten Personen._

_Callie Aimes-Hotchner: Kinderbuchautorin und Hotch´s große Liebe, leider bereits verstorben._

_Ike Malone: Callie´s ehemaliger Onkologe und so etwas wie Vaterersatz für Hotch._

_Renee Malone: Ike´s Enkelin, genannt 'das Fröschchen' sie hat Hotch und Jack quasi geerbt._

_Rebecca Jensen: Vollwaise und Jack´s geliebte Schulfreundin, lebt im Moment noch bei ihrer Großmutter Abby._

_Kenneth Baker: Verleger, wohnhaft in NY, aber der Liebe wegen sehr häufig in DC_

_Jetzt aber genug geplappert, es geht los. Rechtschreibfehler dürfen gerne behalten und nach Gutdünken weiter verwendet werden. Reviews sind wie immer sehr willkommen und erwünscht, nur keine Hemmungen._

DISCLAIMER: **Niemand aus der Criminal Minds Crew gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte, sie ist aus reiner Freude am Unterhalten entstanden.**

_**Prolog**_

Prof. Georg Dietrich ging schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde am Lagerraum der Abteilung vorbei. Ich habe mich nicht geirrt, dachte Dietrich, der Lagerraum weint. Oder eher, jemand der sich darin befindet, korrigierte er sich. Dietrich klopfte vorsichtig und das Schluchzen hörte kurz auf. Allerdings nur, um sofort wieder anzufangen. Entschlossen machte Dietrich die Tür auf.

"Dr. Malone? Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Renee saß auf dem Boden und umklammerte ein kleines Kissen. "Sitzen", informierte sie Dietrich und drückte das Kissen fester.

Dietrich machte die Tür hinter sich zu und setzte sich ebenso." "Wollen Sie drüber reden, oder wollen Sie hier weiter 'sitzen'," wollte er wissen.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Renee unentschlossen.

"Kann ich Ihnen ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten, beim Sitzen und Nichtwissen?" Renee musste lachen. Sie hatte Freundschaft geschlossen in den letzten Wochen, mit dem angeblich so bärbeissigen Neurochirurgen Prof. Dietrich. Sie fand heraus, daß er ein sehr feinfühliger Mann war, der sich für Kunst und Literatur begeisterte, mehr als einmal besuchten Renee und Dietrich verschiedene Ausstellungen und Museen.

"Callie ist gestorben, nicht wahr?" fragte Dietrich. Er wusste, daß Renee in letzter Zeit häufig mit ihr telefoniert und geskyped hatte.

Renee nickte. "Grandpa hat gerade angerufen, heute morgen um kurz nach sechs. Wenigstens konnte sie den Sonnenaufgang noch sehen." Renee schluchzte wieder. In der kurzen Zeit, in der sie Callie Hotchner kannte, war sie ihr so etwas wie eine Freundin geworden. Dietrich legte ihr etwas unbeholfen den Arm um die Schulter.

"Erinnern Sie sich, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe?"

"Daß ich meine Gefühle nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen soll? Aber das ist einfach so schwer. Callie, sie hatte einen Wunsch an mich, Georg. Aber, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das tun kann. Ich meine, ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob er das überhaupt will. Ich meine, sicher weiß er davon gar nichts, und wenn er wollte, würde dann ich wollen?"

Dietrich schmunzelte, dieses leicht konfuse war so typisch für Renee Malone, einer der Gründe, warum er die Amerikanerin ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Sie machte hier an der Charite in Berlin den Facharzt für Psychiatrie und hatte ihn vor einiger Zeit um eine zweite Meinung gebeten. Eine Patientin ihres Großvaters, eine junge Frau mit Gehirntumor, für die es keine Hoffnung mehr gab. "Vielleicht erzählen Sie mir erst einmal, worum es eigentlich geht."

Eine Schwester machte die Tür zum Lagerraum auf. "Hier ist besetzt", knurrte Dietrich und die Tür flog sofort wieder zu. "Also?" Dietrich reichte Renee ein Taschentuch.

"Vor ein paar Tagen, da hat mich Callie gefragt, ob ich jemanden habe, den ich regelmäßig treffe. Und ob ich Kinder haben möchte, wie ich mir mein weiteres Leben vorstelle, solche Sachen. Sie hat mich gebeten, für Aaron und Jack dazusein. Callie hat Angst, daß Aaron zum Einsiedler wird. Er hat ihr zwar versprochen, daß das nicht passiert, aber Callie will auf Nummer Sicher gehen." Renee schaltete ihr Handy an, "sie hat mir ein Foto geschickt, möchten Sie mal sehen?"

Dietrich warf einen Blick darauf. Es zeigte ein sehr ernst dreinschauenden, dunkelhaarigen Mann und einen kleinen Jungen, vielleicht fünf oder sechs. Man konnte erkennen, daß der Mann wohl schon mehr gesehen hatte, als er jemals sehen wollte, dachte der Professor. Er verstand, daß die jetzt Verstorbene die Sorge um ihren Mann geplagt hatte. Aber Renee quasi einen Ehemann zu vererben, war nicht unbedingt ein sehr konventioneller Weg. Auf der anderen Seite, man legte keinen großen Wert mehr auf Konventionen, wenn man den Tod vor Augen hatte.

"Ich denke, Sie sollten die Beiden zumindest kennenlernen." seufzte Dietrich leise, er wusste, daß Renee Malone die Entscheidung eigentlich längst getroffen hatte. Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr hochzuhelfen. "Sie haben ein Herz aus Gold, Renee. Wenn ich ein paar Jahre jünger wäre, dann würde ich Sie nicht zu einem anderen Mann schicken."

Renee sah den Professor mit großen Augen an, "jetzt schauen Sie nicht so überrascht, ich bin zwar schon ein alter Knochen, aber ich erkenne ein Goldstück, wenn ich es sehe." Dietrich legte seine Stirn in Falten, "Sie sollten das aber niemandem erzählen, ich würde alles abstreiten und Sie in der Pathologie einsperren." sagte Dietrich mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Sie dürfen mich überall einsperren, Georg", lächelte Renee zurück und lehnte sich gegen ein Regal.

Das _Vorsicht_ von kam natürlich zu spät.

"Mir ist nichts passiert", sagte Renee etwas später, als Dietrich sie vom Verbandsmaterial befreit hatte und das Regal von einer Liegenden wieder in eine stehende Position befördert worden war. Dieser Aaron würde Nerven wie Drahtseile brauchen, dachte Dietrich. Er war sich gerade nicht sicher, ob er ihn beneiden oder bedauern sollte.

** Zwölf Monate später**

"Jack, Rebecca, warum in aller Welt trödelt ihr zwei denn so herum? Ich dachte, wir wollten ins Kino?"

Hotch beschloss, nachzusehen und klopfte am Kinderzimmer. Jack´s neues Kinderzimmer war Callie´s ehemaliges Gästezimmer. Hotch hatte nur ein paar Veränderungen vorgenommen, seit er und Jack in Callie´s Apartment gezogen waren. Das Meiste war geblieben wie es war, von seinen eigenen Möbeln brachte Hotch nur sehr wenige mit, das 'düstere Zeugs', wie es Jess genannt hatte, war entsorgt worden. Er fühlte sich hier zu Hause, auch weil er das Gefühl mochte, daß Callie hier noch irgendwo war. Hotch konnte kaum glauben, daß es schon ein Jahr her war, daß sie gegangen war. Es tat immer noch weh, aber Hotch hatte seinen Frieden gemacht, irgendwie. Callie war ein wunderbarer Mensch gewesen, der sein Leben unglaublich bereicherte, für sehr kurze Zeit, aber Hotch dachte mit Dankbarkeit an jede Minute mit ihr. Und sie veränderte seine Perspektive. Hotch war zurück gegangen, zur BAU, seit fünf Monaten arbeitete er wieder. Aber er nahm sich viel mehr Zeit für Jack und für sich. Überstunden waren auf ein Minimum heruntergefahren worden und Hotch delegierte jetzt mehr. Er behielt auch sein Hobby bei, Hotch fotografierte nach wie vor. Ike drängte ihn förmlich, endlich auszustellen, aber so weit fühlte sich Hotch noch lange nicht. Auch sein Verhältnis mit Sean war endlich so, daß man es als brüderlich bezeichnen konnte. Sean hatte ihn damals am Sandbridge Beach aufgespürt und die Brüder sprachen sich endlich aus. Seither sahen sie sich häufig und wann immer Hotch die Zeit fand, oder sie sich ganz einfach nahm, fuhren sie gemeinsam Motorrad.

Zwischen Callie´s ehemaligen Arzt Ike Malone und ihm war ein sehr freundschaftliches, familiäres Verhältnis gewachsen. Ike war immer da, vor allem in der ersten Zeit nach Callie´s Tod, als der Schmerz kaum auszuhalten war. Auch für Ike war Callie´s Tod ein einschneidendes Erlebnis. Er entschloss sich, seine Praxis an einen Jüngeren zu übergeben. Mit fast 70 war es Zeit, fand Ike. Er half jetzt sehr oft aus mit Jack, der ihn mittlerweile Grandpa Ike nannte. Oder er fröhnte seiner Leidenschaft und spielte Golf. Jess musste weniger einspringen und kümmerte sich endlich um die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Es wurde Zeit, für David und sie, dachte Hotch. Wenn Callie´s Tod ihn etwas gelehrt hatte, dann, daß man nichts aufschieben sollte. Das Leben war so verdammt kurz und wahres Glück so selten wie weisse Elefanten.

"Jack? Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Hm" tönte es von drinnen.

"Hm ja, oder hm nein?" fragte Hotch.

"Becca weint", informierte Jack durch die geschlossene Tür. "Ich glaube, Du solltest reinkommen, Daddy."

Hotch machte vorsichtig die Türe auf. Becca verbrachte das Wochenende bei ihm und Jack, um ihrer Großmutter Abby ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Mike Jensen, Rebecca´s Vater war vor drei Monaten nach langer Krankheit gestorben und weil die zwei Kinder seither fast unzertrennlich waren, kümmerte sich Hotch um Rebecca, so weit das möglich war.

Becca saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf Jack´s Bett, irgendetwas erinnerte sie wohl wieder an ihren Vater und brachte sie zum Weinen.

"Becca, Schätzchen, was ist denn?" fragte Hotch vorsichtig und setzte sich zu ihr.

"Ich hab schon gesagt, daß es nicht schlimm ist, wenn sie ihren Daddy vermisst, wir sind ja auch noch oft traurig, wegen Callie." Jack setzte sich an Hotch´s andere Seite und schniefte ein bisschen. Seit Callie´s Tod hatte Jack das Gefühl, daß der liebe Gott nicht gerecht war und Jack wollte unbedingt für einen Ausgleich sorgen. Becca sollte wieder eine Familie haben und er und sein Dad würden diese Familie sein, ganz egal, wie schwierig das auch war.

"Jack hat recht, Becca. Du darfst traurig sein", Hotch streichelte Becca über die Haare und die Kleine schmiegte sich an Hotch. "Und wenn Du nicht ins Kino magst, dann können wir auch etwas anderes machen. Eis essen, oder Fahrrad fahren?"

Becca zuckte mit den Schultern, dann hatte sie eine Idee, "können wir in den Zoo?" Jack nickte begeistert, "au ja, in den Zoo, Daddy."

"Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, wie sehr ich Sie vermissen werde, Renee. Wer soll mir denn jetzt Kaffee über den Kittel schütten, oder mich irgendwo einsperren?" Prof. Dietrich stand mit Renee Malone am Flughafen in der Abfertigungshalle.

"Ich habe Schwester Melanie genaue Anweisungen gegeben, Georg. Ich bin sicher, sie kann mich würdig ersetzten." lachte Renee. Sie war glücklich, nach zwei Jahren hier in Berlin wieder nach DC zu kommen, aber es gab Dinge, die sie wirklich vermissen würde. Die Gespräche mit Georg Dietrich zum Beispiel, der ihr ein echter Freund geworden war.

"Sie müssen mir versprechen, daß Sie mich in Washington besuchen, Georg. Sonst steige ich nicht in dieses Flugzeug."

Dietrich schmunzelte, "das kann ich natürlich nicht verantworten. Ich verspreche Ihnen einen Besuch, Renee."

"Danke für alles", Renee umarmte den Professor herzlich und rannte dann schnell Richtung Flugsteig, es war schon der letzte Aufruf.

Renee ignorierte die giftigen Blicke der anderen Passagiere, einer besaß sogar die Frechheit, sie 'Trödelliese' zu nennen und warf ihr ein Kaugummipapierchen hinterher. Ganz sicher war sie nicht die letzte, das konnte gar nicht sein. Sie nahm ihren Platz in der Businessclass ein und schob ihr Handgepäck unter den Sitz. Renee wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, ihr Handgepäck in der oberen Ablage zu verstauen, bei ihrem letzten Flug war ihr die Tasche auf den Kopf gefallen. 15 Minuten später tauchte dann der wirkliche Grund für die Verspätung auf und setzte sich neben Renee. Kein Wunder, daß der unbeschadet durch die Reihen gekommen ist, dachte Renee, der Mann war...wow. Groß und dunkelhaarig, mit kantigen Gesichtszügen, Renee war sich sicher, unter dem massgeschneiderten Hemd versteckte sich ein Six-Pack. Ihr entschlüpfte ein leiser Seufzer. Das Dumme bei Männern wie ihm war, sie hatten immer einen Haken. Renee seufzte wieder.

"Also, ich verstehe den ersten Seufzer, Sie waren einfach überwältigt. Aber der Zweite?" Kenneth Baker schenkte Renee ein breites Lächeln. Renee wechselte die Gesichtsfarbe und Baker fing an zu lachen, das erinnerte ihn an seinen Freund, der wurde auch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit rot.

"Kenneth Baker", stellte er sich vor und streckte seine Hand aus.

"Dr. Malone" erwiderte sie und schüttelte die Angebotene. Deja vu, dachte Ken, anscheinend war dieser Tic, den Vornamen zu verschweigen, üblich unter Doktoren.

"Es ist aber nicht .Dr. Malone, oder?"

Renee kicherte, "Gott bewahre, ich bin nur eine einfache Renee und ein einfacher Doktor. Wer in aller Welt hat drei Doktortitel, der eine war schon harte Arbeit."

"Ich fürchte, da würde ihnen mein Freund nicht zustimmen."

"Ihr Freund?" wiederholte Renee, da war er also, der Haken.

Ken nickte, "oh, ich verstehe, Sie waren sich sicher, daß ich einen Pferdefuss habe, oder?"

"Erwischt", grinste Renee. Der Flug würde ganz bestimmt nicht langweilig werden. Wie klein doch die Welt ist, dachte Kenneth, nach einem zweiten, näheren Blick er war sich sicher, die hübsche Braunhaarige war Ike Malone´s Enkelin, genannt 'Fröschchen'.

Hotch und die Kinder wollten gerade aufbrechen, als es klingelte.

"Ich mach auf", Jack stürzte zur Tür. "Wer ist da?" fragte er, er hielt sich peinlich genau an die Regel, die sein Vater aufgestellt hatte, niemals die Tür aufmachen ohne zu fragen und die Tür auf jeden Fall geschlossen halten, wenn er den Besucher nicht kannte.

"Ich bin es, Onkel Derek, Du kannst mich reinlassen."

"Welcher Onkel Derek", kicherte Jack und liess die Tür zu.

"Wie viele Onkel Derek´s hast Du denn, Partner? Ich bin der, der Dich öfter mit zum Softball nimmt."

"Ach, der", Jack machte immer noch kichernd die Türe auf.

"Freche Kröte", lachte Morgan und strubbelte Jack´s Haare. "Wo ist Dein Dad, Partner?"

"Ich musste einer Dame in die Jacke helfen", sagte Hotch und kam mit Becca aus dem Kinderzimmer.

"Hey, das Zuckerschnäuzchen ist ja da. Hi Rebecca." Hotch nötigte Derek Respekt ab. Er kümmerte sich rührend um Jack´s kleine Freundin, um ihre Großmutter ein wenig zu entlasten. Dabei war es ein schweres Jahr für Hotch. Callie´s Tod war furchtbar für ihn gewesen. Er zog sich für eine Weile völlig zurück, igelte sich in Ike´s Strandhaus für fast vier Wochen ein. Alle hatten sich solche Sorgen gemacht und schliesslich Sean angerufen, Hotch´s Bruder.

Hotch fing sich wieder und als er vor knapp fünf Monaten wieder zum Dienst erschienen war, war da immer noch diese Aura von Traurigkeit, die ihn umgab, in gewisser Weise wirkte er aber auch offener und befreiter als jemals zuvor.

"Morgan? Sag nicht, wir haben einen Fall. Wir wollten gerade in den Zoo."

Derek lachte, "kein Fall, Hotch. Na ja, vielleicht doch. Ich vermisse Emily."

Hotch schmunzelte, Derek Morgan und Liebeskummer, musste eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn sein. Emily war kurz nach Hotch´s Rückkehr nach London umgezogen, sie übernahm dort einen Posten, den ihr ein ehemaliger Kollege von Interpol angeboten hatte. Seither glühten die Telefondrähte zwischen DC und dem Vereinigten Königreich.

"Ob ich da was tun kann?" fragte Hotch zweifelnd.

"Vielleicht kann Onkel Derek mit uns in den Zoo?" fragte Jack und Becca nickte begeistert. Jack´s Onkel Derek sagte immer so lustige Sachen. Und er nannte sie immer 'Zuckerschnäuzchen', Rebecca gefiel das.

"Wolltest Du nicht eigentlich mit Reid auf irgend so eine Convention?" Hotch meinte, sich dunkel daran zu erinnern.

"A-hm, aber das war war, bevor sein Mr. Right beschlossen hat, nicht noch einen Tag an die Buchmesse ranzuhängen und heute schon wieder aus Leipzig zurück kommt." Derek rollte mit den Augen, "weißt Du, daß er einen völlig verklärten Gesichtsausdruck hat, wenn er von ihm spricht?"

Hotch musste lachen, "Kenneth ist ist ein netter Kerl, Derek. Und Du must zugeben, er tut Reid gut. Er lässt sich nicht mehr so leicht auf den Arm nehmen und das verunsichert Dich, oder?"

Derek runzelte die Stirn, "für diesen Analyseversuch schuldest Du mir ein Eis. Also, was ist jetzt, Zoo oder Zoo?"

**A/N jetzt musste ich das Kapi doch tatsächlich nochmal ändern, frisst das System ganze Sätze?**


	2. Ganz blöde Idee

Spencer stand in der Ankunftshalle und wartete auf Kenneth. Mal wieder, so langsam fing Spencer an, sich ans Warten zu gewöhnen. Das waren so die Herausforderungen, wenn man einen Freund hatte, der in New York lebte. Er musste an des erste Mal denken, als er auf Ken wartete. Spencer schmunzelte, er war so verunsichert gewesen, Ken hatte so unverholen mit ihm geflirtet, eine Weile konnte er das ignorieren, aber irgendwann nahm dieses Kribbeln überhand und Reid musste einfach herausfinden, auf rein wissenschaftlicher Basis natürlich, wie es wäre, Ken zu küssen. Es war hier am Flughafen gewesen, Spencer lächelte in Gedanken daran...

_ "Jetzt zupfeln Sie doch nicht immer an Ihrem Outfit herum, Spencer. Sie sehen gut aus, zum Anbeissen, um ganz genau zu sein."_

_Ken zeigte eine Reihe perlweisser Zähne und schenkte Spencer einen anerkennenden Blick. Reid hatte sich in eine dunkelrote, für seine Verhältnisse, sehr enge Röhrenjeans geworfen und trug dazu ein schwarzes Hemd ohne Krawatte und hatte einen rötlichen Sweater über seine Schultern geworfen. Natürlich trug er seine obligatorischen Turnschuhe, er wollte zumindest ein Teil tragen, das sich familiär anfühlte. JJ war mit ihm shoppen gewesen und redete ihm zu, alleine hätte sich das Spence niemals ausgesucht._

_Sie waren auf einer Hobby-Autorenlesung, Kenneth war immer auf der Suche nach talentierten Autoren, die er unter Vertrag nehmen konnte. Sie sassen nebeneinander, Reid musste Kenneth immerzu ansehen. Wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte, worüber der junge Mann am Pult da gerade sprach, Reid hätte die Frage nicht beantworten können. Zu nahe saß Ken bei ihm, manchmal berührte er ihn wie zufällig, Spencer rasten dabei Schauer über den Rücken. Sicher bildete er sich nur ein, daß die Luft in dem kleinen Buchladen in Georgetown flirrte? Und Ken´s Aftershave roch so verdammt gut, nach Sandelholz. Das Flattern in Spencer´s Bauch wurde immer schlimmer, konnte man sich in jemanden verlieben, den man gerade mal das dritte Mal traf?_

_Kenneth war Spencer´s Unruhe natürlich nicht entgangen, er lächelte in sich hinein. Der Kleine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sexy er war und welche Wirkung er auf Andere besaß. In der linken Ecke stand ein Kerl, der sich alle Mühe gab, Spencer anzuflirten, Reid registrierte das überhaupt nicht. Kenneth fasste nach seiner Hand und Reid zog sie nicht weg. Er wurde zwar rot, aber azeptierte, daß Ken sein Hand hielt. Da dachte Spencer das erste Mal daran, wie es wohl wäre, Ken zu küssen. Er hatte Lila geküsst, oder eher sie ihn, aber Spencer hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß es anders sein würde, mit Kenneth._

_Er fuhr ihn zum Flughafen, Kenneth musste noch am Abend zurück nach NY, am Morgen stand eine wichtige Besprechung an._

_"Geht´s Ihnen gut, Spencer?" fragte Ken, weil Reid wirklich still war. Sie standen in der Abfertigungshalle und und das Boarding Licht war schon an._

_"I-Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Reid und sah Kenneth an, "a-aber, ich muss jetzt e-etwas tun."_

Und dann habe ich ihn geküsst, dachte Spencer. Einfach so, weil es richtig war. Seither hörten sie kaum noch damit auf. Aber dieser erste Kuss würde für Spencer immer etwas besonderes bleiben, das erste Mal, daß sich ihre Lippen berührten, zaghaft, aber Ken war so sanft und vorsichtig, daß sich Spencer nicht komisch oder gezwungen fühlte und so war Ken immer. Spencer war glücklich mit Ken, auch wenn er sich sich nie in einer Partnerschaft gesehen hatte, schon gar nicht in einer Gleichgeschlechtlichen, aber Rev. Kincaide brachte es damals auf Hotch und Callie´s Hochzeit auf den Punkt. Liebe war das Wichtigste überhaupt und man konnte sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt. So wie es ist, ist es in Ordnung, dachte Spencer.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, das mit dem Tomatensaft", sagte Renee entschuldigend. Irgendwie war ihr das Glas aus der Hand gerutscht und machte aus Ken´s blütenweissem Hemd ein abstraktes Kunstwerk. "Ich komme natürlich für den Schaden auf, das tue ich immer."

Angesichts ihres sehr bedröppelten Gesichtsaudruckes musste Ken lachen, "so was passiert Ihnen also öfter?"

Ihr Großvater hatte schon so etwas angedeutet, dachte Kenneth.

Renee nickte, "es ist, als würde ich das magnetisch anziehen. Deswegen bin ich auch Psychiaterin geworden und halte mich von Skalpellen und anderen scharfen Gegenständen fern. Ich fürchte, meine Erfolgsquote wäre nicht der Bringer. Aber ich arbeite gern mit Menschen und ich kann zuhören, das ist das Wichtigste."

"Machen Sie eine eigene Praxis auf, in DC?" wollte Ken wissen.

"Puh, gute Frage. Im Moment habe ich eine Teilzeitstelle beim städtischen Krisen-Interventions-Dienst, da fange ich nächsten Ersten an. Und dann gibt es da noch etwas, was ich erledigen muss. Wie denken Sie über Versprechen, Ken?"

"Man sollte reiflich überlegen, bevor man ein Versprechen gibt, Renee. Und man sollte es erfüllen, wenn es nur irgend geht."

Es sei denn, es wäre ein ziemlich unkonventionelles Versprechen, dachte Renee. Grandpa Ike erzählte, Aaron und Jack kämen gut zurecht, aber natürlich vermissten sie Callie. Und eine liebende, weibliche Hand, wie es ihr Großvater ausdrückte.

"Manche Versprechen sind leichter zu erfüllen, als andere." stellte Baker fest, ihm war nicht entgangen, wie nachdenklich Renee geworden war.

"Das sind sie wohl", antwortete Renee leise. "Mein Versprechen war jemandem sehr wichtig. Allerdings betrifft es nicht nur mich. Es ist kompliziert, fürchte ich. Aber, das ist es immer." Renee lachte, "und was sind Ihre Geheimnisse, Mr. Kenneth Baker?"

Derek leckte hingebungsvoll an seinem Eis und beobachtete nachdenklich Jack und Becca, die sich am Aquarium mit den Pinguinen die Nasen plattdrückten.

"Wie geht es Zuckerschnäuzchen´s Grandma?" wollte er wissen.

"Nicht sonderlich, Morgan. Abby braucht eine neue Hüfte, dann müsste sie auf Kur. Sie hat es bis jetzt hinausgeschoben, wegen ihres Sohnes. Mittlerweile ist sie sehr schlecht zu Fuss, sie ist 78, Derek."

Morgan nickte, "und Becca?"

Hotch seufzte leise. "Ich weiß es nicht Derek. Ich habe Jack versprochen, daß Becca nicht in ein Heim muss. Es war ihm sehr wichtig und ehrlich gesagt, ich habe die Kleine auch ins Herz geschlossen und ich würde sie am Liebsten zu mir nehmen. Es wäre gut für uns alle, wir haben so viel verloren, Morgan. Aber nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hat, braucht sie ein stabiles Umfeld. Ich fürchte, ein alleinerziehender Witwer, der beim FBI arbeitet und seinen Sohn auch sehr oft bei anderen Leuten lassen muss, ist nicht der Traum der Jugendfürsorge. Es wäre anders, wenn Callie noch am Leben wäre. Wir würden keinen Augenblick zögern."

"Du denkst noch sehr oft an sie, oder?" Es war eher eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage.

"Manchmal, wenn ich von einem Fall nach Hause komme, hole ich die CD, die Callie für Jack besprochen hat aus seinem Zimmer und höre sie mir an. Ich kann sie mittlerweile auswendig, aber dann ist sie für eine kleine Weile wieder bei mir und meine Welt dreht sich weiter." gab Hotch zögernd zu.

Morgan musste schlucken. Er legte Hotch die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wäre es nicht leichter, wenn Du wieder jemanden hättest?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Hotch sah ihn ernst an, "ich kann mir nicht ansatzweise vorstellen, mich wieder zu verlieben, Derek. Ich habe es Callie versprochen, aber ich fürchte, ich habe ihr etwas versprochen, was ich nicht halten kann." Hotch entschlüpfte ein bedauernder Laut.

"Becca, Jack. Eure Nasen sind sicher schon eiskalt, bestimmt fallen sie gleich ab." Die Kinder fingen an zu kichern und stürzten auf Hotch zu.

"Das glaub ich Dir nicht", lachte Becca und strahlte Hotch an, "Du schwindelst uns an, oder?"

Hotch musste lachen, "natürlich, Schäfchen, Nasen fallen nicht so einfach ab."

Becca lies sich von Hotch hochnehmen und drückte sich an ihn. "Ich hab Dich lieb", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

"Ich Dich auch, Becca." antwortete Hotch leise. Jack grinste. Es war gut, daß sein Dad und Becca sich mochten. Er hatte Becca auch lieb und er wollte sie unbedingt als seine Schwester. Leider hatte Jack noch keine Ahnung, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Eigentlich kriegte man Geschwister auf andere Weise, das wusste Jack. Mom und Dad mussten sich ausziehen und ganz lieb zueinander sein und wenn man Glück hatte, kam dabei irgendwann ein Geschwisterchen raus. Jack hatte schon mal mitbekommen, wie sich Onkel Dave auf Tante Jess gelegt hatte, Tante Jess quietschte dabei so komisch. Im ersten Moment fragte sich Jack, ob seine Tante wohl Schmerzen hatte, aber dann lachte Tante Jess und Jack ging wieder unbemerkt und beruhigt ins Bett. Wie das aber ein Dad alleine schaffen sollte, war Jack ein echtes Rätsel. Er nahm sich vor, mit Grandpa Ike darüber zu sprechen, der war Doktor und wusste so einiges.

Derweil ging Derek in Gedanken seinen weiblichen Bekanntenkreis durch, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht für Hotch etwas passendes zu finden. Es ging gar nicht, daß Hotch so ganz alleine in der Welt herumtappte. Andererseits konnte er Hotch nicht einfach einen seiner ehemaligen One-Night-Stands aufs Auge drücken. Hm, ob sich Hotch für´s online-dating erwärmen konnte? Derek warf einen kritischen Blick auf seinen Boss, wohl eher nicht. Aber wenn er davon gar nichts wusste? Derek konnte ja eine Vorauswahl treffen und Hotch dann gaaanz zufällig mit der einen oder anderen Dame bekannt machen. Ganz kurz streifte Derek der Gedanke, daß das eine ziemlich blöde Idee war, aber wie gesagt, er streifte ihn nur ganz kurz. Lag wahrscheinlich an der Gehirnvereisung, in Folge von zuviel Eiscreme.

Kenneth Baker´s Geheimnisse waren erschreckend schnell enthüllt, wie sich herausstellte. Daß Ken Callie´s ehemaliger Verleger war und auch Hotch und ihren Großvater kannte, war für Renee fast wie eine himmlische Fügung.

"Erzählen Sie mir etwas über Aaron." bat Renee.

"Wir kennen uns mittlerweile recht gut," erklärte Baker. "Callie hat Jack die Rechte am purpurnen Kaninchen überlassen, Hotch verwaltet sie für seinen Sohn. Er ist ein sehr ehrlicher, aufrichtiger Mann, Renee. Er hat sehr viel Herz, das versteckt er aber sehr gut, er zeigt seine Gefühle nicht sehr oft, aber mit Jack ist er ein völlig anderer. Und er kümmert sich um eine Mitschülerin von Jack, die ihren Vater verloren hat. Wie gesagt, Renee, großes Herz."

Renee nickte, das deckte sich mit dem, was ihr Grandpa gesagt hatte.

Irgendwie war es völlig egal, wann man von zu Hause losfuhr, dachte Ike, um den Stau auf dem Beltway kam man nicht herum. Er plazierte seinen Van auf dem Flughafen Parkplatz. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, stellte Ike mit Blick auf seine Uhr fest, in 15 Minuten sollte der Flieger mit Renee landen.

Ike freute sich auf sein Fröschchen, die zwei Jahre, die sie in Berlin verbrachte, waren hart für ihn gewesen.

"Spencer?" sagte er überrascht, "was machen Sie denn hier?"

Reid erschrak kurz, war er doch in Gedanken schon bei Ken, bzw. bei dem, was sie in spätestens zwei, drei Stunden tun würden. Spencer wurde rot.

"Oh, Dr. Malone. Ich warte auf Kenneth, er kommt heute aus Leipzig wieder. LH 7258 hat aber Verspätung, es dauert bestimmt noch eine halbe Stunde. Dabei ist die Lufthansa doch eine der pünktlichsten Fluglinien überhaupt, ihr Anteil liegt bei 16, 87 %, gefolgt von American Airlines mit 21,32 % und Quantas mit 22,99 %" erklärte Spencer und Ike Malone schmunzelte, wie konnte man nur so viel unnütze Statistik im Kopf behalten. Die Lufthansa machte allerdings ihrem Ruf alle Ehre, keine 10 Minuten später setzte der Flieger auf der Landebahn auf.

Renee und Kenneth kamen gemeinsam in die Ankunftshalle. Völlig überraschend war beim Zoll für Renee alles glatt gegangen, der Zöllner nahm ihr anscheinend nicht übel, daß sie ihm mit dem Koffer über die Zehen gefahren war. Ken beobachtete fasziniert, wie sie dem armen Mann einen entschuldigenden Blick aus ihren riesigen braunen Bambi-Augen schenkte, mit den Wimpern klimperte und in einer sehr unschuldig wirkenden Geste ihre Haare nach hinten strich.

"Es tut mir sehr leid", hauchte sie noch, der Zöllner winkte sie einfach durch.

"Sollte ich jemals etwas schmuggeln wollen, Renee, dann nur mit Ihnen als Begleitung", lachte Ken. Ganz offensichtlich hatte die junge Frau es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Wenn dieses ominöse Versprechen das war, was Kenneth im Sinn hatte, dann hatte Hotchner nicht den Hauch einer Chance, sollte sie ihn wirklich haben wollen.

"Spence!" rief Ken lachend, er entdeckte seinen Geliebten sofort. Der von Derek erwähnte verklärte Gesichtsausdruck stellte sich bei Spencer ein, er legte Ken die Arme um den Nacken und küsste ihn vor allen Leuten.

"Moderne Zeiten," sagte Ike lachend und nahm seinerseits seine Enkeltochter in den Arm, "Hallo mein Fröschchen", sagte er glücklich.

"Grundgütiger, Schoko-Crossie, dafür bringt uns Hotch um." kreischte Garcia, als Derek ihr am Abend seinen Plan unterbreitete.

"Was Du Dich nur immer so hast, mein Mädchen, Hotch wird gar nicht merken, was da abgeht." versuchte Morgan sie zu beruhigen.

Garcia lies sich zu Derek aufs Sofa plumpsen. "Stell Dir das nicht so einfach vor, Schoko-Bär. Du willst ein falsches Profil von unserem Boss auf einer Dating-Seite einrichten, das erste Problem ist schonmal, wir haben kein Foto, auf dem Hotch so etwas wie ein Lächeln zeigt. Und Du wirst mir zustimmen, das Hochzeitsfoto von Callie und ihm können wir nicht nehmen."

Morgan brummelte kurz. "Aber Frauen lieben Männer mit melancholischer Aura." erwiderte Derek.

Garcia runzelte die Stirn, "aber sie wollen keinen, dessen Mimik ausdrückt: Ich-weiss-was-Du-getan-hast-und-dafür-wandert-Dein -Arsch-in-den-Knast."

Derek fing an zu Lachen, "so schaut Hotch nicht...ok, Du hast recht. Warum lassen wir das mit dem Foto nicht erstmal sein. Profile ohne Foto gibt es zu Hauf. Wir stellen das Profil on, sehen, was sich tut und wenn was Erfolgversprechendes dabei ist, dann überlegen wir uns was mit dem Foto." Morgan sah Pen Zustimmung heischend an.

"Wenn was Erfolgversprechendes dabei ist? Wir sind nicht auf einer Pferdeauktion und suchen eine Zuchtstute, Muffin."

Derek legte den Kopf schief und Garcia schlug die Hände vor den Mund, "Ach Gott, genau das machen wir gerade!"


	3. Mission Impossible

"So geht das nicht", stöhnte Garcia ein Stunde später, "wir müssen eine Annonce aufgeben. Sieh Dir das doch an, Derek, der Fragebogen ist endlos. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob Hotch die Berge oder das Meer bevorzugt, oder ob er gerne im Bett frühstückt. Oder, oh Gott, ob er ausgefallene Wünsche in der Horizontalen hat, Schoko-Bär, das will ich von Hotch nicht wissen... Denkst Du er hat sie?" setzte Garcia nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu.

Derek lachte, "also uns scheucht er ja immer gerne herum, autsch." Derek kassierte einen Klaps von Garcia.

"Wir sollten uns konzentrieren, sugar-plum. Die erste Frage, wo stellen wir die Anzeige rein?" fragte sie.

"Washington Post", sagte Derek wie aus der Pistole geschossen, "die ist seriös und gediegen."

Garcia kicherte, "ganz so wie Hotch."

"Also hast Du mich tatsächlich vermisst?" lachte Ken und schälte Spencer provozierend langsam aus seinem Hemd und seinem Pullunder.

"Es geht einfach nicht, wenn ich Dich fast zwei Wochen nicht sehen kann", sagte Spencer so streng wie möglich, allerdings musste er zwischendurch immer wieder kichern, was die Wirkung seiner Worte etwas abschwächte. Aber Kenneth hatte einfach geschickte Hände und fand zielsicher immer die Stellen an Reid´s Körper, die kitzelig waren. Spencer stöhnte verlangend und nestelte an Ken´s Gürtel und seiner Hose. Hätte ihm jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt, was für Gefühle er für einen Anderen einmal entwickeln würde, Spencer hätte schallend gelacht. Er bog sich Ken entgegen, der küsste sich inzwischen von seinem Bauchnabel ein Stückchen weiter nach unten. Spencer stiess einen kleinen Schrei aus als ihn Ken auf´s Bett schubste, ihm Hose und Shorts herunterzog und sich ungeniert an ihm bediente. "Nicht aufhören", brachte Spencer mühsam heraus, das was Ken da mit seinem Mund machte, fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Spencer verdrehte die Augen und krallte sich an der Bettdecke fest. Er schrie laut auf, als er kam.

Jack saß auf dem Couchtisch und beobachtete seinen Vater. Hotch war auf der Couch eingeschlafen und umklammerte ein Kissen. Jack fragte sich, ob sein Dad wohl dachte, daß das Callie war, er seufzte leise. Aber warum sollte sein Dad eigentlich nicht das Gleiche machen, wie er? Bei Jack war es ein Plüschbär, bei seinem Dad halt ein Kissen. Für Jack machte das keinen Unterschied, man fühlte sich einfach nicht so alleine, wenn man jemanden im Arm hatte.

Hotch blinzelte, "Jack?" fragte er verschlafen, "alles ok? Hast Du schlecht geträumt?"

Jack schüttelte energisch den Kopf, "ich hab mich nur schwindelig gedacht", sagte er.

"Schwindelig gedacht?" wiederholte Hotch und setzte sich auf, "wie hast Du das denn gemacht, Jack?" er klopfte neben seiner rechten Seite aufs Sofa und Jack saß wie ein geölter Blitz neben ihm und kuschelte sich an.

"Ich muss immer an Becca denken, Daddy. Ihre Grandma hat doch bald die Aufschneiderei." Jack seufzte wieder, "ich habs gehört, Ihr habt vorhin drüber gesprochen, als wir Becca wieder zu Granny Abby gefahren haben", sagte er fest, Jack wollte sich nicht mit irgendwelchen lari-fari Ausflüchten zufrieden geben.

Hotch nickte, "Du hast ja schon gemerkt, daß Grandma Abby schlecht laufen kann. Das wird aber wieder besser, nach der Operation." versuchte Hotch zu erklären, er wusste genau, was seinem Sohn auf der Seele lag.

"Du hast es versprochen, Daddy. Becca soll nicht zu fremden Leuten!" Jack ruckte ein Stück von seinem Vater weg und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich werd kein Wort mehr mit Dir sprechen, wenn Du mich angelogen hast." Jack rutschte von der Couch und schlurfte wieder ins Kinderzimmer, den Teddy zog er an einem Arm hinter sich her, dann machte er lautstark die Türe hinter sich zu.

"Jetzt schau mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, mein Liebling", sagte Hotch zu Callie´s Bild auf dem Regal. "Was erwartest Du denn von mir?"

Derek gähnte ausgiebig, "ok, mein Mädchen, was haben wir bis jetzt?"

_ Sportlicher, gutaussehender Endvierziger im Staatsdienst mit Interesse an Fotografie und Motorrädern sucht adäquate Partnerin. Idealerweise bringen sie ein aufgeschlossenes, freundliches, fröhliches Wesen mit, sind kinderlieb und in sich gefestigt._

"Äh, daran haben wir jetzt wie lange gesessen?" fragte Derek ernüchtert.

Pen schnaubte, "drei Stunden, was aber nicht meine Schuld ist, Double-Choc. Ich wollte das ein bisschen locker-flockig, dann bist Du mit der_ adäquaten_ _Partnerin_ um die Ecke gekommen. Und was meinst Du denn mit _in sich gefestigt_ ?"

"Ich dachte einfach, es hört sich gut an", gab Derek unwillig zu.

Garcia kicherte, "wenn ich jemals einen Mann suchen sollte, Schoko-Crossie, dann hilf mir bitte nicht." Derek brummelte bloß.

_ Er, Ende Vierzig, alleinerziehend, vielseitig interessiert, sexy, aufgeschlossen, sucht Dich, ja. Genau Dich. Wenn Du Dir eine harmonische Beziehung wünscht und eine lebenslustige, humorvolle Frau bist, dann fühle Dich angesprochen._

"Also, den Humor wird sie brauchen", nörgelte Derek und Pen bewarf ihn mit Popcorn. Auch der zweite Versuch war irgedwie nicht das Gelbe vom Ei.

"Morgen früh fragen wir JJ", erklärte Pen entschlossen, "wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir für Hotch keine Frau finden könnten."

Morgan dachte kurz darüber nach, was Hotch heute Mittag gesagt hatte, daß er sich vielleicht nicht wieder verlieben konnte... papperlapapp, der Appetit kam beim Essen. Derek packte seine kurzen Zweifel weg.

"Ich nehme Deine Couch, Prinzessin. War ein anstrengender Tag heute." Derek gähnte wieder und Garcia reichte ihm Kissen und Decke.

"Aber, Du trödelst früh im Bad nicht herum, Muffin."

Er war ein sehr ruhiges Frühstück bei den Hotchner-Männern an diesem Morgen. Jack war immer noch ärgerlich auf seinen Vater. Er wollte nicht hören, daß etwas nicht ging, er wollte hören, daß Rebecca seine Schwester werden konnte.

"Dann müssen wir halt eine suchen", sagte er entschlossen, als Hotch vor der Schule hielt.

"Wen willst Du suchen, Jack?" fragte Hotch irritiert, sehr viel mehr hatte sein Sohn heute noch nicht von sich gegeben.

"Eine Mom. Du hast gesagt, Du kannst Becca nicht apportieren, weil Du Du nur ein einzelner Dad bist. Dann müssen wir eine Mom finden und dann geht das."

Jack drückte seinem Vater einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und grinste, für ihn war das Problem schon zur Hälfte gelöst.

Hotch stöhnte kurz, "adoptieren, Jack. Apportieren ist das, was ein Hund macht." Hotch machte Jack vom Kindersitz los und liess ihn aussteigen. Jack stellte sich das so einfach vor, dachte Hotch. Eine Mom finden, er hatte ja eine gefunden, die Beste. Der Schmerz holte Hotch mit solch brutaler Wucht wieder ein, er glaubte, in tausend Teile zerspringen zu müssen. Hotch dachte das das Foto, das er gemacht hatte und das auf seinem Schreibtisch im Büro stand. Er hatte es heimlich aufgenommen, als Callie schlief. Jack kuschelte sich an sie und Callie hatte ihres Arme fest um Jack und seinen großen Plüschbären gelegt. Für Hotch war dieses Bild der Inbegriff von Liebe, von Allem, was er sich je erträumte. Er musste sich am Wagen festhalten und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Jack musste nicht wissen, was gerade los war.

Becca stieg aus dem Schulbus und entdeckte Jack und Hotch sofort. Sie stürzte auf die Beiden zu und fiel erst Jack um den Hals und sprang dann halb an Hotch hoch.

"Du bist ganz schön schwer mit Büchertasche", sagte Hotch so normal wie möglich und drückte Becca fest. "Guten Morgen, Schätzchen."

"Guten Morgen, Onkel Hotch.", strahlte Becca glücklich und machte Hotch´s Haare ein bisschen durcheinander. "Damit Du nicht so streng aussiehst", sagte sie ernsthaft.

"Nette Frisur", sagte JJ eine Weile später in der Kitchenette der BAU. Sie goss sich gerade Kaffee nach und Hotch stellte seinen Becher dazu.

"Damit ich nicht so streng aussehe", meinte er mit einem winzigen Lächeln, das aber sofort wieder verschwand.

"Kein guter Tag, heute?" fragte sie und schaute Hotch prüfend an.

Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, "nein, kein guter Tag, heute. Jack ist sauer auf mich, ich soll eine Mom finden, damit wir Becca zu uns nehmen können." Hotch lehnte mit dem Rücken am Küchenschrank, verschränkte die Arme und sah zu Boden. "Ich kann das nicht, JJ. So einfach jemand Neuen finden. Manchmal fehlt sie mir so sehr, daß es mich fast zerreisst."

JJ streichelte über seinen Oberarm, "es wird besser werden, Hotch. Du musst Geduld haben. Es wird jemand kommen, ganz bestimmt. Und Du ersetzt Callie ja nicht, wenn Du eine andere Frau in Dein Herz lässt, Du versuchst doch einfach nur, wieder glücklich zu werden. Und das hat Callie doch gewollt, Hotch."

Ach Hotch, dachte JJ. Ich wünsche Dir eine Frau, die Dich und Jack mit so viel Liebe überschüttet, wie es nur möglich ist.

Renee drehte sich auf die andere Seite, sie hatte zwar den Rollo zugezogen, war aber trotzdem schon seit Stunden wach, jet-lag.

Aber eigentlich war es nicht nur der jet-lag, in aller erster Linie, war es Aaron Hotchner, der ihr den Schlaf raubte. Renee schnappte sich den pinken Elefanten, der auf ihrem Bett lag, er gehörte Jack. Er schlief in ihrem Zimmer, wenn ihr Grandpa auf ihn aufpasste, Renee störte das nicht, im Gegenteil, es war gut, wenn ihr Zimmer nicht leerstand. Sie schaltete ihr Handy an und sah sich das Bild an. Renee strich sachte darüber.

"Was hast Du Dir blos gedacht, Callie", sagte sie leise. "Du bist Dir so sicher gewesen, daß Aaron und ich zusammenpassen. Aber wie soll ich das denn anstellen? Ich kann nicht einfach bei ihm auftauschen und sagen, Hi, ich bin Renee, Callie hat mich für Dich ausgesucht? Das geht nicht, wahrscheinlich rennt er sowieso schreiend davon, weil ich ihm nicht gefalle."

Renee stand auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel, sie war optisch ein völlig anderer Typ als Callie. Aber eigentlich sehe ich ganz passabel aus, dachte sie. Es gibt nur eine ganze Menge von mir, einen J-Lo Hintern und ein D-Körbchen, und das völlig silikonfrei. Renee kicherte und wackelte mit dem Hintern. "I´m sexy and I know it", Renee kicherte wieder und zog sich ihren Seidenkimono an.

"Guten Morgen, Fröschchen", sagte Ike, als Renee die Treppe hinunter kam. "Konntest Du ein bisschen schlafen?"

"Nicht wirklich, Grandpa." Renee schnupperte, "ist das French Toast?" Ike nickte, "ich weiß doch, wie gerne Du den magst."

Renee setzte sich, "hm, wie ich das vermisst habe. Danke, Grandpa. Ich dachte, wir könnten heute Abend ein Essen machen, was meinst Du? Wir könnten Kenneth Baker und seinen Freund einladen, Ken ist nett und dieser Spencer ist niedlich. Und natürlich auch Aaron und Jack."

Ike schmunzelte, "Du willst also den Stier bei den Hörnern packen?"

"Ich hab es Callie versprochen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Sinn hat, Grandpa, aber es war ihr Wunsch an mich. Und ich denke, Aaron ist ein guter Mann. Wenn ich mir seine Augen so ansehe, ich glaube, ich könnte ihn lieben, Grandpa."

JJ ging sehr nachdenklich zurück in ihr Büro, als sie plötzlich in einen Aktenraum gezerrt wurde. "Was zum..." Morgan legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund, "pst, JJ. Das hier ist eine Geheimoperation." Garcia nickte, "Super-geheim, JJ. Morgan und ich suchen eine Frau für Hotch."

"Eine Frau für Hotch?" wiederholte JJ erstaunt, "Leute, das ist keine Geheimoperation, das ist eine Mission Impossible."


	4. Mum-Liste

"SSA Hotchner", meldete sich Aaron, er kannte die Nummer auf dem Display nicht.

"Ja, hallo", sagte eine warme Frauenstimme am anderen Ende. "Hier ist Renee Malone, Aaron."

"Renee? Natürlich. Sie sind gestern aus Berlin gekommen, nicht wahr? Ike redet seit Tagen von nichts Anderem. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Renee lachte ins Telefon, es war ein angenehmes, sehr herzliches Lachen, dachte Hotch. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, Renee schon zu kennen, Ike sprach sehr oft von ihr und beim ihm zu Hause hingen jede Menge Bilder von ihr. Sie hatte langes, haselnuss-braunes Haar und riesige braune Augen, eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau, fand Hotch. Ihre Stimme verursachte bei Hotch ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Bauch, Hotch versuchte, das einfach zu ignorieren.

"Ja, das könnten Sie. Möchten Jack und Sie heute Abend zum Essen kommen? Ken Baker und sein Freund Spencer sind auch da. Es wäre so eine Art Willkommens-Essen und ich würde, ich meine, wir würden uns sehr freuen."

Hotch zögerte kurz, eigentlich fühlte er sich heute nicht nach Gesellschaft.

"Aaron? Sind Sie noch dran? Sie kommen doch, oder?" fragte Renee erwartungsvoll.

"Jack und ich kommen gern", sagte Hotch kurzentschlossen, "bis wann sollen wir da sein?"

"Ich dachte, so bis sechs, wenn das für Sie ok ist?"

"Sechs passt sehr gut, Renee. Grüßen Sie Ike von mir?" bat Hotch.

"Natürlich. Bis heute Abend, Aaron."

"Guten Morgan, zukünftiger Schwippschwager." Rossi steckte seinen Kopf in Hotch´s Büro. "War das gerade ein Gespräch mit einer Frau?"

"Ich date nicht, Dave", sagte Hotch steif. "Das war Renee, Ike´s Enkelin. Sie hat Jack und mich heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen und bevor Du was sagst, Spencer und Kenneth sind auch da."

Rossi hob die Hände, "Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt, Hotch. Jess hat mich gebeten, Dich an den Termin am Mittwoch zu erinnern, wir essen die Torte Probe."

"War das jetzt am Mittwoch?" sagte Hotch gespielt erschreckt und lachte kurz. "Ich habe es nicht vergessen, Dave. Gibt es etwas Neues in Sachen Hochzeitskleid?"

Rossi seufzte, "ich fürchte nicht. Meine Cara Mia kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden, ich hab keine Ahnung, in wieviele Brautläden sie JJ und Garcia schon geschleppt hat. Sowohl JJ als auch Pen hätten schon mindestens zehn Kleinder gefunden, aber Jessy ist immer noch ohne. Sie hat wohl im Kopf, wie schön..." Rossi stockte.

"Wie schön Callie ausgesehen hat?" vervollständigte Hotch seinen Satz. "Es ist ok, Dave. Du musst nicht vermeiden, über sie zu sprechen. Ich kann ja Renee heute Abend fragen. Nach 2 Jahren in Deutschland hat sie hier sicher nicht mehr so viele Bekannte, vielleicht könnte sie mit Jess losziehen?"

Dave nickte, "das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Ist sie eigentlich hübsch?"

"Renee? Ich würde sie sogar als sehr hübsch bezeichnen, Dave. Aber sie ist ja noch fast ein Kind, gerade mal 30."

Rossi schmunzelte, "das ist natürlich furchtbar jung, das Mädchen ist ja kaum aus den Windeln raus." Rossi fing an zu Lachen. Das war interessant. Aaron suchte nach einem Grund, warum Renee nichts für ihn war. Mit dem Altersunterschied um die Ecke zu kommen war einfach nur hahnebüchen, wenn man jemanden liebte, dann waren solche Dinge völlig egal. Jess und ihn trennten ja auch einige Jahre, das war nie Thema gewesen.

Jess saß derweil auf dem Toilettendeckel und schickte ein kleines Stossgebet nach oben. Nicht jetzt, dachte sie. Bitte noch nicht jetzt. Sie versuchte, den Teststreifen zu hypnotisieren, viel Hoffnung hatte sie aber nicht. Jess war seit Tagen permanent übel, gestern Morgen hatte sie sich das erste Mal übergeben müssen. Dave würde im Achteck springen, vor Freude, Jess lächelte. Natürlich würde sie sich auch freuen, aber es war jetzt schon fast unmöglich ein Brautkleid zu finden, wie sollte das dann mit Bauch gehen? Jess schnaubte, da vergaß man einmal die Pille und schon saß man auf einem Klodeckel und wartete. Und wartete. Und...ganz toll, dachte Jess. Deutlicher konnte das Ergebnis nicht ausfallen, da stand ganz eindeutig, 'schwanger 4.-5. Woche'. Jess musste lachen. Na gut, dann halt kein rein-weisses Kleid vor dem Altar. Das schränkte die Auswahl ja schon ein bisschen ein. Jess legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch, "Hallo Kleines", sagte sie leise, "willkommen."

"Du bist vollkommen übergeschnappt, Morgan", sagte JJ. "Ich hab eben mit Hotch gesprochen, er ist noch nicht bereit für jemand anderen, Callie ist gerade mal ein Jahr tot. Und da ist noch Becca, Hotch würde die Kleine gern zu sich nehmen, verkauf das mal einer neuen Partnerin. Nicht nur ein Sohn, sondern auch ein Adoptivkind."

Morgan überlegte kurz. "Dann müssen wir halt eine finden, die ein großes Herz hat, JJ. So schwierig kann das doch nicht sein."

Garcia hob abwehrend die Hände. "Sieh mich nicht an, JJ, ich hab schon versucht, ihm das auszureden, völlig zwecklos. Also werde ich mitmachen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern."

JJ stöhnte, das konnte ja heiter werden. "Ok, was habt ihr bis jetzt?"

"Erschreckend wenig, JJ-Häschen", antwortete Garcia. Wir wollten es erst online machen, aber die Fragebögen fürs Online-Dating sind einfach zu umfangreich, oder weißt Du, ob Hotch gerne im Bett frühstückt oder spezielle Vorlieben im Bett hat?"

JJ wurde rot, "woher sollte ich das denn wissen, Pen? Ich habe kürzlich einen anderen geheiratet, wenn Du Dich erinnerst." Penelope grinste, natürlich tat sie das, es machte ihr nur Spass, JJ ein wenig aufzuziehen. Ganz früher lief eine kleine Wette zwischen Morgan und ihr und Garcia hatte haushoch verloren, aus Hotch und JJ war kein Paar geworden.

JJ warf einen Blick auf die zwei Entwürfe, die Morgan und Garcia angefertigt hatten.

"In sich gefestigt?" JJ runzelte die Stirn.

"Es ist mir halt so eingefallen, ok?" erwiderte Derek mürrisch. Wie einfach war doch sein Leben, anbaggern, abschleppen, flachlegen und adios, Chica. Derek seufzte leise, aber das war ja vor Emily.

JJ schnappte sich Stift und Papier, "wenn das in die Hose geht, und das wird es, dann werde ich abstreiten, jemals mit einem von Euch darüber auch nur geredet zu haben." sagte sie entschlossen.

_ Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut... Bist Du eine Frau, auf die das zutrifft? Dann könntest Du vielleicht die Richtige sein. Ich, Ende Vierzig, verwitwet, mit sieben-Jährigem Sohn suche auf diesem Weg eine neue Partnerin. Du solltest Humor haben, Kinder mögen, es wäre großartig, wenn Du kochen könntest, ich kann es nämlich nicht. Du solltest verständnisvoll sein, mein Beruf führt mich häufig in andere Städte und nimmt mich manchmal sehr in Anspruch. Du solltest ein ansprechendes Äusseres haben, aber Schönheitskönigin musst Du keine sein. Ich selbst bin groß, sportlich und dunkelhaarig. Das Wichtigste, was Du sein solltest? Eine liebevolle, warmherzige Frau, die mit beiden Beinen im Leben steht und viel Liebe zu geben hat. Traust Du Dich?_

"JJ", sagte Morgan überrascht, "hast Du das schon öfter gemacht?"

"Nein, Morgan. Aber ich benutze mein Gehirn, etwas, was Dir im Moment ein bisschen abhanden gekommen ist.", lachte JJ und auch Garcia fand das irgendwie witzig.

"Das ist nicht nett, Ladies", brummelte Derek, grinste aber zurück. Jetzt musste die Anzeige nur noch erscheinen.

Alex Blake stellte Rossi eine Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch. Sie versuchte immer noch, ihren Platz innerhalb des Teams zu finden und die Strukturen einigermassen zu durchschauen.

Sie sprach Rossi auf Hotch an. "Wie geht es ihm? Heute Morgen hatte ich den Eindruck, nicht sonderlich gut."

Rossi nickte. "Er vermisst einfach seine Frau, Alex."

"Sie muss sehr nett gewesen sein, nach allem, was ich so höre. Und ich habe das Foto auf seinem Schreibtisch gesehen."

"Das sind Callie und Jack. Hotch hat das Foto gemacht. Er ist sehr talentiert und das Fotografieren lenkt ihn ein bisschen ab. Haben Sie sich eigentlich schon entschieden, ob Sie zu unserer Hochzeit kommen möchten? Jess und ich würden uns freuen und Sie hätten Gelegenheit, uns alle ein wenig näher kennenzulernen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß es schwierig für Sie ist, Alex."

Blake seufzte kurz. "Sie haben recht, Rossi. Ich komme gern. Und vielleicht hilft es mir auch zu verstehen, warum Morgan, Garcia und JJ sich in einem Aktenraum verschanzt haben."

Rossi lachte, "was haben die?"

"Seit einer guten Stunde, Rossi." Blake schmunzelte kurz, "ich glaube, die hecken etwas aus."

"Ist Renee nett, Daddy?" wollte Jack am Abend wissen.

"Ich glaube schon, Jack. Am Telefon hat sie sich sehr nett angehört. Und sie ist Grandpa Ike´s Enkelin, da muss sie nett sein, denkst Du nicht?"

Jack nickte heftig, nett war prima. Vielleicht war sie ja sogar jemand für die 'Mum-Liste', die sich er und Becca ausgedacht hatten. Die Kinder waren sich einig, sie wollten unbedingt zusammen sein. Und wenn Hotch es nicht auf die Reihe brachte, eine neue, super-tolle-liebe Mom aufzutreiben, dann mussten sich halt Jack und Becca darum kümmern. Die Zwei hatten allerdings auch schon festgestellt, daß diese Super-Mom´s nicht so einfach auf Bäumen Moment stand da nur drauf, die Sportlehrerin. Aber Jack und Becca waren sich sicher, sie konnten noch jemand viel besseren finden.

"Mach die Krawatte weg, Daddy.", bestimmte Jack energisch, sein Dad sollte doch einen coolen Eindruck machen.

"Renee, das ist jetzt schon das vierte Kleid und die dritte Frisur, die Du ausprobierst. Du siehst doch immer hübsch aus." sagte Ike lächelnd.

"Das ist sehr lieb, Grandpa, aber Du bist voreingenommen. Hat der Wecker für das Huhn schon geklingelt?" Renee hatte sich für Zironenhühnchen mit Rosmarinkartoffeln und grünem Salat entschieden, dazu einen Weisswein.

"Komm mal her, Fröschchen", sagte ihr Großvater und nahm Renee bei den Händen. "Aaron wird erkennen, was für ein Prachtmädchen Du bist, völlig egal, was Du an hast oder wie Du Deine Haare trägst."

"Ich liebe Dich, Grandpa. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen sollte." Renee umarmte ihren Großvater stürmisch.

"Daddy, Du fährst sooo langsam", beschwerte sich Jack auf dem Rücksitz. "Ich hab voll total viel Hunger und ich will endlich wissen, ob Renee wirklich nett ist."

Hotch musste lachen, Jack konnte ganz schön energisch sein, wenn er etwas wollte. "Wir sind gleich da, Jack. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, in Ordnung?"

"Das hast Du vorhin auch schon gesagt, Daddy."

"Ich muss nur noch einen Parkplatz finden, Sohn."

Keine fünf Minuten später klingelte Hotch.


	5. Du riechst gut

**A/N kurze Info, ich hab das Rating hier vorsichtshalber mal raufgesetzt, es gibt hier eine Slash-Szene zwischen Ken und Spencer. Also wer das nicht mag, bitte überlesen. Aber ich bin nicht zu hart oder zu graphisch, denke ich. **

**Und was ganz anderes, warum verschluckt denn das System ganze Worte? Mir fällt das immer mal wieder auf, in der Vorschau ist alles io und wenn das Kapi on ist fehlt was. Ich find´s merkwürdig...**

"Warum hat mich Renee nochmal eingeladen?" fragte Spencer und umarmte seinen Liebsten von hinten.

"Weil sie meinte, daß Du niedlich bist, Spencer."

"Hm, findest Du das auch?"

Kenneth lachte, "an Dir ist alles niedlich, mein Süsser. Angefangen von Deinen Lippen, über Deinen Knackhintern und die Grübchen, die Du über Deiner Kehrseite hast. Und die Art wie Du die Stirn runzelst, so wie jetzt."

Kenneth drehte sich zu Spencer um, "ich liebe Dich, Spencer, das ist Dir doch klar?"

Spencer seufzte glücklich, "ich kann das nicht oft genug hören, Ken."

Er fuhr Ken durch die Haare. "Ich liebe Dich auch", flüsterte er, bevor er seinen Freund küsste.

Renee machte die Türe auf und strahlte Hotch und Jack an. "Hi, ich bin Renee. Kommt doch bitte herein." Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, Hotch sah genau so aus, wie auf dem Foto. Genau so gut, dachte Renee.

"Und Du bist also Jack, der in meinem Bett schläft, wenn ich nicht da bin?" lachte Renee und streichelte Jack über die Haare.

Jack nickte eifrig, "Dein Bett ist ganz toll, Renee." Er grinste Renee an, ja, die war wirklich nett und sie roch so gut. Das musste Jack natürlich auch gleich loswerden.

"Du riechst gut", sagte Jack und griff nach Renee´s Hand.

Renee lachte wieder, "Du aber auch, Jack. Nach Orange, stimmt´s?" Jack nickte wieder, schlau war sie also auch.

"Hallo Aaron", sagte Renee jetzt, "ich freue mich sehr. Mein Grandpa hat schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt."

"Ich hoffe, nur Gutes, Renee." Hotch lächelte kurz. Er musterte die junge Frau, die Foto´s wurden ihr nicht gerecht. Renee Malone war eine wunderschöne Frau. Ihre riesigen braunen Augen beherrschten ihr Gesicht und ihre Lippen waren voll und luden zum Küssen ein, dachte Hotch urplötzlich. Sie trug kaum Make Up, wie Hotch feststellte und Jack hatte recht, sie roch wirklich gut. Exotisch, aufregend, orientalisch...Patchouli? Sie trug ein buntes Wickelkleid, das ihre weiblichen Formen betonte, die Haare trug sie offen, sie fielen ihr in weichen Wellen bis weit über die Schultern. Hotch rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Sie war viel zu jung, sie war Ike´s Enkeltochter und es war noch viel zu früh, Callie war noch viel zu präsent.

"Hallo, mein Junge", Ike hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, "hallo Jack. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Hunger mitgebracht. Ein kleines bisschen dauert es aber noch, Ken und Spencer sind noch nicht da."

"Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß die Beiden sehr beschäftigt sind", schmunzelte Hotch und Renee kicherte leise, sie wusste genau, was Hotch meinte. Ken hatte im Flugzeug sehr liebevoll über Spencer gesprochen, Renee war sich sicher, die Zwei liebten sich wirklich.

"Grandpa hat recht, aber wir könnten zumindest schon mal den Wein aufmachen. Oh, und Jack, schau mal in mein Zimmer, da liegt was für Dich auf meinem Bett."

Jack verschwand wie der Blitz. "Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, Renee.", sagte Hotch und begleitete Renee in die Küche.

"Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, Aaron und ich hab es wirklich gern gemacht", antwortete sie und wollte Hotch den Korkenzieher reichen, lies ihn aber prompt fallen.

"Ups", machte Renee und bückte sich, zeitgleich mit Hotch. Es gab einen dumpfen Laut, als sie mit den Köpfen zusammenstiessen.

"Wir sind wirklich etwas spät", schmunzelte Kenneth im Auto, eines hatte wieder mal zum andern geführt, wie so oft. Ken musste an an das erste Mal denken, als Spencer und er miteinander geschlafen hatten...

_ Irgendwann war es unausweichlich geworden, Ken wollte Spencer, aber irgendwie war es auch ein kleiner Drahtseilakt. Ken wusste, daß Spencer über so gut wie keine Erfahrung verfügte, weder in der einen, noch in der anderen Richtung. Er wollte ihn nicht verschrecken, definitiv nicht, dafür war ihm Spencer viel zu wichtig. Sie waren heute zwei Monate zusammen, teilten sich ein Bett, wenn Ken in DC oder Spencer in NY war. Zu mehr als Petting war es bisher aber nicht gekommen. Allerdings bemerkte Ken, daß Spencer sehr viel offener und mutiger geworden war und auch selbst schon, wenn auch etwas zaghaft, die Initiative ergriff._

_Sie lagen auf der Couch und sahen einen Film, Spencer hatte seine Hände unter Ken´s Shirt geschoben und streichelte ihn ganz sachte. Es gefiel ihm immer, Ken zu berühren, seine Haut war so weich und seine Bauchmuskeln so hart. Spencer stöhnte leise, als Ken seine Berührungen erwiderte, er zog Spencer das Shirt aus, reizte mit den Daumen Spencer´s Brustwarzen und Spencer wurde sofort hart. Ken verstand das jetzt einfach als Einladung,_

_Er küsste Spencer leidenschaftlich, nahm seine Hand nach unten und strich verlangend über Spencer´s Schritt. Spencer keuchte zustimmend und Ken öffnete Spencer´s Reissverschluss und lies seine Hand in der Hose seines Partners verschwinden. Spence stöhnte wieder, er wollte mehr, irgendwie. Es war nicht mehr genug, wenn sie sich nur berührten. Natürlich wusste er, theoretisch, was zwischen ihm und Ken passieren würde, aber von der Theorie zur Praxis war es für Spencer immer noch ein sehr großer Schritt. Und Kenneth war gut ausgestattet. Spencer war sich sicher, daß Frauen das zu schätzen wussten, aber da waren ja die anatomischen Gegebenheiten auch anders._

_"Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, Spencer, Du kannst mir vertrauen." flüsterte Ken an seinem Ohr und küsste ihn zärtlich._

_Spencer versteifte sich kurz. "I-Ich w-weiß und ich v-vertraue Dir auch..."_

_"Du hast trotzdem Angst?" wollte Ken wissen._

_"E-Ein wenig", gab Reid zögerlich zu._

_"Ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, daß es nicht wehtut, Spence, vielleicht wird es das. Aber ich werde nichts machen, was Du nicht möchtest, oder was Dir unangenehm ist, in Ordnung?" Spencer nickte und lies sich von Ken ins Schlafzimmer führen._

_Obwohl es ja sein Schlafzimmer war, fühlte sich Spencer plötzlich wie an an einem anderen Ort, Kenneth´s Küsse waren liebevoll und doch fordernd, er kiekste als ihn Ken von seiner Hose und den Boxershorts befreite._

_"Alles ok?" wollte Ken wissen und Spencer kicherte kurz, "ich bin kitzelig, sonst ist alles prima." Spencer genoss einfach die Berührungen und Küsse seines Freundes, der sich mittlerweile auch von allen störenden Kleidungsstücken befreit hatte._

_"Du bist schön", sagte Spencer bewundernd._

_Ken lachte leise, "oh, das bist Du auch Spencer, Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr Du mich anmachst." Ken küsste sich um Reid´s Bauchnabel herum und entlockte ihm ein wildes Stöhnen, als er seine Lippen um Spencer´s Erektion schloss und ihn mit seiner Zunge umspielte. Spencer verlor fast den Verstand, nahezu automatisch stiess er immer in Ken´s Mund, der mit Freuden alles schluckte, was Spencer zu bieten hatte. Genau so wollte Ken Spencer haben, ohne Scheu und ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung. Spencer schrie laut auf, als er sich in Ken ergoss und sank erschöpft aufs Laken. Ken küsste ihn wieder und Spencer schmeckte erstaunt sich selbst. Ken griff nach Spencer´s Hand und legte sie auf seinen Unterleib._

_"Fass mich an, Spencer, bitte." Spencer lächelte und schloss seine Finger um Ken´s Penis. Er bewegte seine Hand langsam auf und ab und tauschte leidenschaftliche Küsse mit seinem Geliebten. Es war ganz und gar nicht unangenehm, Ken zu berühren, fand Spencer, es gefiel ihm, daß Ken beschnitten und rasiert war. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise machte ihn das schutzlos und verletzlich, stellte Spencer fest und plötzlich ware alle Zweifel und Ängste wie weggefegt. Er wollte Kenneth in sich spüren, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch führten gerade einen wilden Tanz auf._

_"Ich will Dich, Ken", flüsterte er erregt. "Bitte."_

_"Dreh Dich auf den Bauch, Spence", bat Ken lächelnd und machte die Nachttischschublade auf. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit ein paar Dinge darin deponiert, Reid wusste, daß es sich dabei um Kondome und Gleitgel handelte. Ken küsste sich an seiner Wirbelsäule nach unten und entlockte Spencer ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen, gefolgt von einem "oh ja", als Ken seinen Po mit federleichten Küssen überzog. Ken drückte Spencer´s Beine ein wenig auseinander und streichelte ihn immer wieder. Hin und wieder berührte er vorsichtig Spencer´s Eingang. Der hielt kurz die Luft an, als es kalt wurde und Ken fragte sofort, ob alles in Ordnung war._

_"Ja", sagte Spencer schnell, so langsam wurde er ungeduldig, "Bitte, Ken...Oh", Spencer keuchte, es war ein bisschen komisch, Ken´s Finger in sich zu spüren, wie er den Widerstand überwand, aber schmerzhaft war das nicht, im Gegenteil. Spencer hob seinen Po etwas an, er wollte eindeutig mehr._

_"Langsam, Spence", sagte Ken ruhig und weitete Spencer noch ein wenig mehr, aus einem Finger wurden zwei, dann drei, Spencer sah jetzt schon Sterne. Ken hob Spencer´s Po noch ein Stück an, er kniete hinter ihm und zog sich schnell das Kondom über. "Jetzt, Spencer", sagte Ken und stiess vorsichtig ein kleines Stück in ihn hinein. Ken keuchte, Spencer war so unglaublich eng und es sah so wunderbar aus, wie er so vor ihm lag, halb auf den Knien, den Oberkörper flach auf dem Bett und sein Hintern in die Luft gereckt. Ken zog sich wieder etwas zurück und stiess wieder zu. Spencer schrie laut auf und krallte sich in sein Kissen._

_"A-Alles gut, schneller, Ken. Und ich will Dich ganz." Ken tat ihm den Gefallen und lies jegliche Zurückhaltung fallen, immer wieder zog er Reid´s Hüfte zu sich heran und versenkte sich komplett in seinen Geliebten. Irgendwann explodierte Ken in Spencer. Spencer schrie noch einmal, dann kam auch er._

_"Ist das immer so?" wollte er etwas später von Ken wissen und schmiegte sich an ihn._

_Ken lächelte, "das will ich doch schwer hoffen, Spence." Ken drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ich liebe Dich, Dr. Dr. Dr. Reid."_

_"Und ich Dich erst", antwortete Spencer. _

Spencer warf Ken einen liebevollen Blick zu, wo der in Gedanken wohl schon wieder war? "Wir sind da, Kenneth und nur 15 Minuten zu spät."

"Hm", machte Ken und Spencer lachte, "ich hab jetzt echt Hunger, Du nicht auch?"

"Das tut mir furchtbar leid", sagte Renee mal wieder und reichte Hotch die gefrorenen Erbsen. Hotch nahm sie dankbar entgegen, hatte das Mädchen einen Betonschädel? Ihr schien der Bums nicht so viel ausgemacht zu haben, wahrscheinlich, dachte Hotch, passiert ihr sowas öfter. Jack stand in der Küche und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, sein Dad sah einfach zu komisch aus, mit den Erbsen.

"Oh, ich sehe, Du hast Renee schon kennengelernt", lachte Ken, der mit Spencer in die Küche kam.

"Hi Hotch. Hat es sehr wehgetan?"

Hotch rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Daddy und Renee sind zusammengestossen", informierte Jack lachend. "Hi Onkel Spencer und Onkel Ken."

"Hallo Jack, tolles T-Shirt", meinte Spencer.

"Hat Renee für mich mitgebracht, Onkel Spencer", sagte Jack und drückte sich an Renee´s Oberschenkel. Sie kommt auf die Mum-Liste, dachte Jack und drückte extra fest. Renee ging für Jack auf die Knie und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Hotch wurde derweil schmerzlich bewusst, daß sein Kind dringend eine Mutter brauchte.

** Oh, und das war auch der erste Slash den ich je geschrieben habe, war´s zu heavy?**


	6. Irgendwie

Es wurde eine fröhliche Runde. Renee war eine ausgezeichnete Köchin, wie Hotch feststellte. Ken und Spencer neckten sich gegenseitig, was Jack immer wieder zum Kichern brachte und Ike erzählte kleine Anekdoten von Renee, als sie noch klein war. Renee lachte.

"Oh, Grandpa, nicht das", sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Also, ich möchte schon wissen, wie Du zu dem Spitznamen gekommen bist", sagte Spencer neugierig. Renee lachte wieder und jagte Hotch kleine Schauer über den Rücken, Hotch führte das auf seine vermutliche Gehirnerschütterung zurück. Ken und Spencer sahen sich derweil nur an und beobachteten für eine Weile Hotch und Renee. Sie saß neben Hotch und packte ihr weibliches Waffenarsenal aus. Leichte Berührungen, hin und wieder, Haare die wie zufällig hinters Ohr geklemmt wurden oder ihre Beine, die sie ganz langsam übereinander schlug. Ken hätte jetzt nicht behaupten wollen, Renee wäre plump oder offensichtlich gewesen, im Gegenteil. Er musste neidlos anerkennen, wenn er auf Frauen gestanden hätte, ihm wäre nicht nur warm, sondern heiss geworden. Hotch dagegen ließ gar nicht erkennen, ob er Renee´s Bemühungen bemerkte.

"Ok, als ich fünf war, haben Grandpa und ich Ferien in Florida gemacht. Hinter dem Hotel war ein kleiner Teich, in dem jede Menge Frösche waren. Ich bin gleich am ersten Tag reingefallen."

Hotch lächelte kurz, das konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen. Ehrlich gesagt hätte er sich gewundert, wenn Renee nicht in den Teich geplumpst wäre. Wie konnte so ein hübsches Ding nur solches Chaos verursachen?

"Aber das war nicht alles", erzählte Renee weiter. "Irgendwie fand ich wohl das Gequake toll und so hab ich nach und nach Frösche ins Hotel geschmuggelt. Das Personal ist fast verrückt geworden, jedes Mal, wenn sie geglaubt haben, sie hätten alle Frösche eingesammelt, hat es wieder irgendwo gequakt. Das ging fast eine Woche so, bis mich dann der Portier erwischt hat. Grandpa und ich sind dann sehr schnell abgereist. Seither habe ich das 'Fröschchen' irgendwie gepachtet." Renee schaute in die lachende Runde und schenkte Hotch einen sehr intensiven Blick.

"Ich denke, wir müssen los, Jack hat morgen Schule.", wich Hotch ihrem Blick aus.

"Och, Daddy, ich muss doch erst zur Zweiten", sagte Jack und gähnte vernehmlich. Hotch nickte, "Du musst trotzdem ins Bett, mein Sohn."

"Ich denke, Dein Dad hat recht, Jack." stimmte Renee zu und Jack nickte sofort. Er streckte seine Arme nach Hotch aus, damit er ihn hochnahm.

"Kommt gut nach Hause", sagte Ike an der Türe. "Gute Nacht", setzte Renee noch hinterher.

Hotch nickte. "Oh, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Meine Schwägerin ist auf der Suche nach einem Hochzeitskleid und hat schon zwei ihrer Freundinnen verschlissen. Ich dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht Lust, mit Jess zu shoppen?"

"Sehr gerne, Aaron. Sie soll mich einfach anrufen, ich komme gerne mit."

Hotch brachte Jack zu Hause ruckzuck ins Bett, der Kleine schlief schon fast beim Zähneputzen ein. Und er bestand darauf, Renee´s T-Shirt anzubehalten, ihm gefiel der Berliner Bär und das 'I love Berlin'.

Hotch schenkte sich einen Whiskey ein und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er griff zu einem Buch, das er vorgestern angefangen hatte, aber irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Er wusste nicht, wie er Renee einschätzen sollte und das passierte ihm eigentlich relativ selten. Bevor sich Hotch noch weiter mit Renee´s brauen Augen oder dem Patchouliduft, den er immer noch in der Nase hatte, beschäftigen konnte, klingelte es. Jess stand draussen vor der Tür und sie sah verdammt neugierig aus, fand Hotch.

"Ich weiß, es ist schon fast 9, aber ich musste unbedingt wissen, wie das Essen mit Renee war."

Jess setzte sich breit grinsend auf Hotch´s Sofa. Ausser Ike war sie die Einzige, die wusste, daß Callie und Renee in Kontakt gestanden waren und welche Pläne Callie mit Hotch und Renee hatte.

"Schmerzhaft, Jess." sagte Hotch mit einem leisen Lachen und fasste sich an die Stirn. "Magst Du was trinken, Jess?"

Jess nickte, "Wasser."

Hotch zog die Augenbrauen hoch, "Wasser?" Jess lächelte glücklich und Hotch verstand sofort. "Tatsächlich? Ich freue mich für Euch. Weiss es Dave schon?" Hotch umarmte Jess liebevoll, er gönnte ihr und Dave dieses Glück von Herzen.

"Nein, Du bist der Erste, Aaron. Ich will Dave irgendwie überraschen, aber ich glaube, er ahnt schon etwas. Er sieht mich seit ein paar Tagen so komisch an." Jess lachte. "Aber jetzt erzähl doch ein bisschen von Renee, wie ist sie?"

Hotch überlegte kurz, "genau so, wie sie Ike beschrieben hat. Quirlig, fröhlich, sie ist ein sehr lebendiger Mensch, Jess. Ein bisschen schusselig, sehr schusselig, um genau zu sein. Aber Du kannst Dir ein eigenes Bild machen, sie würde sehr gern Dein Kleid mit aussuchen. Du musst sie nur anrufen."

Hotch reichte Jess das gewünschte Wasser. "Das mache ich glatt. Garcia und JJ weigern sich nämlich. Dabei will ich doch nur schön aussehen, für Dave. Also, magst Du sie?"

Hotch musste an Renee´s Lachen denken, "irgendwie, Jess", sagte er nachdenklich, "irgendwie." 

Renee schaltete die Spülmaschine ein und nahm sich noch ein Glas Wein. Sie setzte sich zu ihrem Großvater auf die Couch und lehnte sich an ihn an. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ike.

"Aaron. Er ist noch so unglaublich traurig, Grandpa."

"Ich weiß, Schatz. Callie und er, die Beiden haben sich so sehr geliebt. An dem Tag, an dem sie gestorben ist, bin ich hingefahren, um...um Callies Tod festzustellen. Hotch konnte sie kaum loslassen. Er ist mit ihr im Strandkorb gesessen und hat sie einfach nur festgehalten. Ich musste eine ganz Stunde auf ihn einreden."

Renee fing an zu weinen, das Bedürfnis, Hotch in den Arm zu nehmen war fast übermächtig. "Ich kann ihm eine gute Frau sein, Grandpa." sagte Renee leise.

"Ich bin sicher, das kannst Du, Fröschchen. Aber vielleicht musst Du Geduld haben." Renee nickte, "Aaron ist es wert, Grandpa", sagte sie entschlossen. 

Jess schlüpfte schnell zu Dave unter die Decke. Er schmunzelte und legte die Arme um sie. "Du siehst aus, wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat, Cara. Willst Du mich nicht teilhaben lassen?"

Jess lachte fröhlich, "also der Kanarienvogel lebt noch, wenn es das ist, was Du wissen möchtest."

"Mehr willst Du also nicht verraten?"

"Hm. Das käme auf Deine Verhörtechnik an, Agent Rossi", hauchte Jess verführerisch und schickte ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft. Dave lachte leise und küsste Jess liebevoll. Er hatte lange nicht mehr an ein Happy End für sich und Jess geglaubt und jetzt waren es nur noch 10 Wochen bis aus Miss Jessica Brooks Mrs. Jessica Rossi werden würde. Und, was das Allerbeste war, noch ungefähr 8 Monate, bis das Bambino kam. Dave hatte vorhin zufällig den kleinen Mülleimer im Badezimmer umgeworfen und da war der Test herausgepurzelt. Dave hatte sich erst einmal hinsetzen müssen, das war unerwartet. Zwar hatte sich Jess irgendwie anders angefühlt, in den letzten Tagen, aber damit rechnete Dave tatsächlich nicht. Er war gespannt, wie seine Jessy diese Neuigkeit verpacken würde.

Dave stockte kurz, seine Hände hatten unter Jessy´s Shirt etwas ausgemacht. "Was ist das?" wollte er wissen.

Jess kicherte, "vielleicht solltest Du nachsehen?" Dave schob das Shirt seiner Verlobten nach oben, zum Vorschein kam ein rotes Band mit einer Schleife, das sich Jess um den Bauch gebunden hatte.

"Es wird allerdings noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis wir das da drinnen auspacken können, David. Ich weiß, es kommt ein bisschen überraschend, aber..." Dave unterbrach Jess einfach mit einem stürmischen Kuss.

"Du könntest mir kein schöneres Geschenk machen, Cara", strahlte Dave glücklich. 

Zwei Tage später trafen sich Jess und Renee zum Brautkleid-Shoppen. Sie trafen sich in einem kleinen Coffee-Shop in der Mall.

"Hi, ich bin Renee, bist Du Jess?" Jess nickte erfreut, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die hübsche Braunhaarige geworfen hatte.

"Ich freue mich, Renee. Wollen wir erst Kaffee trinken, oder wollen wir gleich los?"

Renee überlegte kurz, "ich denke, wir sollten erst auf Jagd gehen und dann vielleicht was Essen?"

Jess lachte, "also gut, gehen wir jagen."

"Puh", meinte Renee drei Stunden später, "Du bist wirklich ein schwerer Brocken. Hat Dir das mit den Spitzenärmeln wirklich nicht gefallen?"

Jess schüttelte den Kopf, "viel zu eng", sagte sie lachend.

"Zu eng? Jess, das hat gepasst wie angegossen."

"Ja, im Moment, aber ich muss ein bisschen vorraus denken." Jess lachte wieder und Renee ging ein Licht auf.

"Das ist wunderbar, Jess!" Renee umarmte sie ganz spontan. "Aber sehr weit kannst Du noch nicht sein, man sieht noch überhaupt nichts?"

"Wenn ich Persona trauen kann, dann 4.-5. Woche. Den Termin bei meinem Frauenarzt habe ich erst am Freitag. Aber ich denke, ich sollte schon darauf achten, daß im Kleid noch ein bisschen Luft ist."

Renee nickte, wo Jess recht hatte, hatte sie recht. "Schau mal, da hinten. Bist Du da schon drin gewesen?"

"Das ist Callie´s Brautladen, Renee. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da rein möchte." Jess wurde traurig.

"Ich bin sicher, sie hätte nichts dagegen, Jess. Komm schon, nur mal kucken." Und schwupps hatte Renee Jess in den kleinen Laden gezerrt.

"Hallo, ich bin Mona. Sie suchen ein Kleid, meine Damen?"

Renee lachte fröhlich, "ja, meine Freundin hier ist auf der Suche. Aber sie ist ein schwieriger Fall. Aua." Jess hatte Renee ganz undezent auf die Zehen getreten. Mona musste schmunzeln, die beiden gefielen ihr. Sie musste unwillkürlich an das traurige Brautpaar denken, daß vor einiger Zeit hier bei ihr im Laden gewesen war. Einige Wochen, nachdem Mona ihnen den 'Margeritentraum' verkauft hatte, war da diese Traueranzeige in der Zeitung gewesen. Mona war sich sicher, es handelte sich hierbei um die Braut, sie hiess Callie, wie die Frau in der Anzeige. Mona hatte sich damals ein paar Tränen nicht verkneifen können, sie hatten so wenig Zeit gehabt.

"Haben Sie denn schon eine Vorstellung, was Sie in etwa suchen? Schlicht oder etwas pompöser? Kurz oder lang? Ballkleid-Stil oder eher körpernah?"

Die Fragezeichen in Jess Gesicht wurden größer.

"Vielleicht setzt Du Dich einfach ein wenig hin und Mona und ich schauen mal nach etwas Passendem?" fragte Renee und Jess sah erleichert aus. "Gute Idee, Renee."

Etwa 10 Minuten später hatten Mona und Renee je zwei Kleider auf dem Arm und hängten sie an die Kleiderstange. "Und?" wollte Renee wissen. Jess fing an zu strahlen und deutete auf eines der Kleider, "das da", sagte sie überzeugt und verschwand damit in der Umkleide.

"Jess, Dein Handy!" rief Renee, als es klingelte. 'Hotch Büro' stand auf dem Display. Renee überlegte kurz, wahrscheinlich musste Aaron weg.

Sie ging einfach dran. "Hi Aaron, ich bin´s, Renee. Jess probiert ein Kleid, sie kann gerade nicht. Ja, hab ich mir schon gedacht. Ich könnte das machen, wenn das für Sie ok ist?...Oh, wow!" stiess Renee schliesslich hervor. "Ich glaube, wir haben das Richtige gefunden."

Mona nickte, "wir müssen es ein wenig kürzen, ansonsten ist es perfekt."

Jess drehte sich schwungvoll um die eigene Achse. "Ich liebe es!" sagte sie laut. "Ist das Hotch?"

Renee reichte das Telefon weiter. "Du kannst Dave Entwarnung geben, ich hab mein Kleid gefunden. Ok, wohin? Ach Du lieber Himmel. Natürlich. Nein, ich bin sicher, Jack freut sich, wenn Renee auf ihn aufpasst. Wir kriegen das schon hin, geh Deine UnSub´s verhaften. Bye."

"Ich hoffe, Du bist nicht böse, aber ich dachte, es ist wichtig." sagte Renee entschuldigend.

"Das ist kein Problem, Renee. Und es ist eine großartige Idee, wenn Du auf Jack achtest, er spricht dauernd von Dir."

Jess lachte wieder, "Wie findest Du es?"

Renee nickte, "wenn ich ein Kerl wäre, würde ich Dich vom Fleck weg heiraten."


	7. je kälter, desto besser

Am Spätnachmittag stand Renee mit Jess vor Jack´s Schule. "Oh, da ist Mrs. Jensen, Becca´s Großmutter. Hallo Granny Abby", sagte Jess herzlich.

"Hallo meine Liebe. Und Sie müssen das Mädchen mit den Fröschen sein, Jack hat gestern den ganzen Nachmittag von Ihnen erzählt."

Renee wurde rot, "so toll bin ich gar nicht, fürchte ich. Hi Mrs. Jensen."

Es klingelte und die Kinder stürmten aus der Schule. Renee musste schmunzeln, manche Dinge änderten sich nie, sie war früher auch wie eine Irre aus der Schule gestürmt. Jack und Becca kamen wie immer Hand in Hand, Renee erkannte sofort, wie nahe sich die Kinder standen und wie sehr sie sich brauchten. Becca, die keine Mutter hatte und jetzt auch noch auf ihren Vater verzichten musste und Jack, der seine Mutter und Callie verloren hatte.

Jack grinste, als er Renee sah. "Das ist sie", flüsterte Jack Becca zu und sie nickte begeistert, Jack hatte gestern den ganzen Tag von Renee geschwärmt und Becca war entsprechend gespannt auf die zukünftige, eventuelle Mum.

"Sie sieht nett aus und sie hat tolle Haare. Denkst Du, Hotch-Dad mag sie?"

"Ganz bestimmt", sagte Jack überzeugt.

"Hallo, Ihr Zwei. Ich hab jemand mitgebracht, Jack. Ist das ok, wenn Renee ein paar Tage auf Dich aufpasst?"

"Das ist toll, Tante Jess. Darf dann Becca heute Nacht bei uns schlafen?"

Renee lächelte kurz, ein sehr durchschaubares Manöver, dachte sie. "Puh, ich fürchte, Becca hat gar keine Übernachtungstasche mit, aber vielleicht morgen? Was meinst Du, Jack?", fragte Renee.

"Versprochen?" wollte Jack wissen, er hielt Becca immer noch an der Hand. Die Kinder sahen sich an, es hing jetzt viel von Renee´s Antwort ab. Renee beugte sich nach unten und streichelte Becca über die Wange. "Versprochen, Ihr zwei."

Abby Jensen fiel ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen, sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei Renee und Jess nickte Abby aufmunternd zu. Es musste einfach gut werden, dachte Jess.

"Alles ok?" fragte JJ Hotch im Jet und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, "Du redest noch weniger als sonst."

Hotch sah von seinem tablet auf, " es geht mir gut, JJ. Wirklich. Ich habe nur nachgedacht, das ist alles."

Hotch stand auf. "Da gibt es noch etwas, was Ihr wissen solltet, es hat allerdings nichts mit unserem aktuellen Fall zu tun. Ich habe gestern bei der Jugendfürsorge einen Antrag auf Pflegschaft für Rebecca gestellt. Es kann also sein, daß der Eine oder Andere von Euch vom Amt kontaktiert wird, als Leumundszeuge so zu sagen. Ich wollte nicht, daß Euch das so aus heiterem Himmel erwischt." Hotch dachte kurz an seine Sachbearbeiterin, eine Mrs. Coffin. Er hoffte inständig, daß ihr Name kein böses Omen war und er seine Pläne begraben musste. Sie hatte sich Hotch gegenüber sehr reserviert gegeben und die Art und Weise, wie sie hinter ihrer Hornbrille hervorgesehen hatte... Aha, alleinerziehend? Ein Mann, der der kleines Mädchen in Pflege nehmen will? Hotch war sich sicher, am Liebsten hätte sie ihm ihre Handtasche übergezogen und ihn als potenziellen Kinderschänder beschimpft. Wahrscheinlich werde ich langsam paranoid, dachte Hotch ärgerlich. Mrs. Coffin hatte nichts dergleichen angedeutet, aber Hotch war sich durchaus im Klaren, daß er kein Spitzenkandidat für die Jugendfürsorge war.

Keiner aus dem Team war wirklich überrascht, angesichts von Hotch´s Vorhaben. Spencer fand es nur logisch, Morgan fand es ein bisschen verrückt, JJ und Rossi freuten sich für Hotch und Jack und Blake lernte einen ganz neue Seite an ihrem neuen Boss kennen.

"Ok, Jack. Es ist noch so schön draussen, wollen wir auf der Terrasse zu Abend essen?"

"Daddy und ich machen das auch oft.", erklärte Jack. "Aber Daddy sieht manchmal so traurig aus, wenn wir hier sitzen." Jack deutete auf den Standkorb und sah Renee fragend an. Renne streichelte über seine Haare. Jack wusste ja nicht, daß Callie in dem Strandkorb gestorben war.

"Und Du findest nicht gut, daß Dein Dad traurig ist?" fragte Renee leise.

Jack schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Callie hat gesagt, wir sollen nicht traurig sein, weil sie doch immer da ist, wenn wir an sie denken. Und sie passt mit Mommy auf uns auf."

Renee drückte Jack. "Das macht sie ganz sicher, Jack. Magst Du jetzt die Teller nach draussen tragen?" Jack schnupperte und versuchte in den Kochtopf zu schielen. Er machte noch Hausaufgaben, während Renee kochte und war entsprechend neugierig.

Es roch gut, Jack hoffte auf etwas mit nicht so viel Gemüse. "Willst Du in den Topf gucken, Jack?" Jack grinste, das war gut, Renee verstand ihn auch ohne Worte. Sie nahm ihn auf den Arm und Jack riskierte einen Blick.

"Ich fürchte, ein bisschen Gemüse muss sein, Jack. Aber, in dem Kartoffeleintopf sind auch Würstchen drin. Ehrlich gesagt, mag ich Gemüse auch nicht so gern", sagte Renee verschwörerisch und küsste Jack auf die Wange, bevor sie ihn wieder runter ließ. Renee hatte Jack sofort ins Herz geschlossen, er war so ein lieber, kleiner Junge. Und er war stark. Renee kannte Kinder, die zerbrochen waren, weil sie Ähnliches erlebt hatten, wie Jack. Er ließ sich nicht unterkriegen und kümmerte sich sogar um Andere. Jack hatte Renee anvertraut, wie lieb er Becca hatte und daß ihm sein Vater versprach, daß Becca nicht ins Heim musste, wenn mit Granny Abby mal was passierte. 'Dazu brauchen wir aber eine Mum', Renee hatte vorhin fast geheult, als Jack das sagte und und sie dabei heftig drückte.

Jack hüpfte fröhlich mit den Tellern nach draussen, Renee kam mit dem Topf und den Löffeln nach. Sie hatte sich sofort heimisch gefühlt, bei Hotch und Jack. Renee wusste, daß das ursprünglich Callie´s Apartment war, es wirkte keinesfalls traurig oder schwermütig, im Gegenteil. Es war ein wunderschönes Zuhause für eine glückliche Familie.

Renee richtete sich zum Schlafen auf der Couch ein, keinesfalls wollte sie Hotch´s Privatsphäre verletzen und in seinem Bett schlafen, auch wenn Jack der Meinung war, seinem Dad mache das bestimmt nichts aus. "Können wir Daddy noch mal anrufen, bevor ich ins Bett muss?" Jack hopste im Schlafanzug und mit seinem obligatorischen Bären zu Renee aufs Sofa. Renee nickte und wählte Hotch´s Nummer.

In Flagstaff, Arizona waren Hotch und Morgan gerade auf dem Weg in die Gerichtsmedizin, als Hotch´s Telefon klingelte.

"Hallo Aaron", schallte Renee aus der Freisprechanlage. "Jack wollte nur gute Nacht sagen", man hörte, wie Renee das Telefon weiterreichte.

"Hallo Daddy? Bist Du dran?"

"Ja, Sohn. Ist alles ok bei Euch?"

"Klar, Daddy. Renee ist gaaanz toll und ich hab Kartoffeleintopf gegessen, mit wenig Gemüse und viel Würstchen. Hat ganz prima geschmeckt, Daddy. Wir haben alles aufgegessen, aber ich glaub, Renee kann das auch noch mal für Dich kochen." Renee lachte im Hintergrund und bei Hotch machten sich wieder diese kleinen Schauer auf seinem Rücken bemerkbar.

Derek saß wie vom Donner gerührt auf dem Beifahrersitz. Renee? Wer zum Teufel war Renee? Sah die so aufregend aus, wie sie sich anhörte? Morgan kriegte Gänsehaut.

"Dann schlaf gut, Jack. Ich hab Dich lieb. Gibst Du mir Renee nochmal?" Jack nickte.

"Ja, Aaron?"

"Bei Euch ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

"Es ist kein Problem, wenn ich mich um Jack kümmere. Beim KID fange ich erst in drei Wochen an und Jack ist so ein lieber Junge. Oh, ist es ok, wenn Becca morgen hier übernachtet?"

Hotch lachte kurz, "eigentlich bin ich überrascht, daß sie nicht schon heute hier schläft. Jack und sie sind beinahe unzertrennlich. Noch mal danke, Renee...und schlafen Sie gut", setzte Hotch nach einer kleinen Pause noch hinzu.

"Renee?" wollte Morgan unbehaglich wissen. Vielleicht, unter Umständen, eventuell, könnte es...nein, dachte Morgan entschlossen, die Anzeige war keine dumme Idee.

"Ike´s Enkeltochter. Sie ist vor ein paar Tagen aus Deutschland zurückgekommen. Sie passt auf Jack auf." Hotch hielt am Gebäude der Pathologie. "Können wir?" fragte er Morgan.

Hotch schlief sehr unruhig, in dieser Nacht. Da waren diese riesigen braunen Augen, die sich immer wieder in seinen Schlaf stahlen und dieses Lachen, das so wohlige Gefühle in ihm auslöste und auf das sein Körper gerade in sehr eigenwilliger Weise reagierte. Hotch fluchte leise und stand auf. Er sah sich mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, daß er auch nur ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen war, sehr offensichtlichen Bedürfnissen, wenn er die 'harten' Fakten so betrachtete. Er drehte die Dusche auf, je kälter, desto besser, dachte Hotch frustriert und zog den Pyjama aus.

In Hotch´s Nachbarzimmer drehte sich Rossi auf die andere Seite. Er war von dem Rumoren in Hotch´s Zimmer wach geworden, die Zimmerwände waren nicht unbedingt die Dicksten. Er schaute auf die Uhr, 2 Uhr morgens? Und das jetzt war eindeutig die Dusche. Rossi war versucht, eine Flasche seines Lieblingscognacs darauf zu wetten, daß das Wasser eiskalt und der Grund für diese Aktion braune Augen und lange, braune Haare hatte. Rossi fing an zu Lachen, es war sehr beruhigend, daß Aaron doch ein Mann war, wie alle Anderen.

Morgan ärgerte sich in dieser Nacht mit Spencer herum, der im Badezimmer mit Kenneth skypte. Er konnte Reid immer wieder lachen hören, er turtelte ganz offensichtlich mit seinem Lover.

Morgan´s Gedanken wanderten zu dieser Renee, wie war sie wohl und wie stand sie zu Hotch? Der gab ja wieder mal die verschlossene Auster, die Kollegen konnten sich ja zusammenreimen, was nötig war.

Er klopfte an die Badezimmertür. "Verflucht nochmal, Reid. Wenn Du nicht sofort ins Bett kommst, schmeisse ich Deinen tablet zum Fenster raus. Irgendwann will ich auch mal schlafen, wir müssen uns morgen um die Tatorte kümmern."

"Ich glaube, wir müssen wirklich Schluss machen, Ken. Derek ist ein bisschen mies drauf. Ich denke ja, er hat noch immer Liebeskummer, wegen Emily.", äusserte Spencer die naheliegendste Vermutung.

"Besteht denn die Chance, daß sie wiederkommt?" wollte Ken wissen.

"Eher nicht. Sie fühlt sich pudelwohl in London und für eine Fernbeziehung ist die Entfernung DC/London wirklich ein bisschen weit."

Ken grinste, "da bin ich aber froh, daß es bei uns nicht so weit ist. Kannst Du schon abschätzen, ob Du am Wochenende kommst?"

Spencer seufzte kurz, "im Moment sieht es nicht so aus. Wir wissen noch gar nichts, es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen den Frauen, anscheinend wählt der UnSub seine Opfer willkürlich aus. Wir hoffen, daß die Tatortbegehung morgen ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringt. Ich sag jetzt aber wirklich gute Nacht, Morgan macht sicher keine Witze. Gute Nacht, Kenneth. Ich vermisse Dich."

"Ich Dich auch, Spence. Pass auf Dich auf, ok?" Spencer nickte. "Immer."

"Oh, und Spencer? Hände weg von Derek." Ken grinste breit, bevor der Bildschirm dunkel wurde. Spencer lachte herzhaft, als er aus dem Bad kam und sich ins Bett legte.

"Ist was?" wollte Derek wissen, der 'neue' Spencer irritierte ihn immer noch.

"Ich soll Grüße von Ken bestellen, Morgan." sagte Reid ungeniert und klopfte Derek auf die Schulter. "Gute Nacht, Derek."

Renee schlief wie ein Engelchen in dieser Nacht, das Sofa war breit und bequem und Renee hatte ein Kissen im Arm, das irgendwie nach Hotch roch.


	8. Mrs Coffin

Zwei Tage später, gegen 4 Uhr morgens, schloss Hotch ganz vorsichtig seine Wohnungstür auf.

Der Fernseher lief leise, offenbar war Renee beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen. Hotch stellte seine Reisetasche ab.

"Renee", sagte er leise, "nicht erschrecken, ich bin es, Hotch." Die Antwort bestand in einem leisen Schnarchen und Hotch musste schmunzeln. Sie sieht noch hübscher aus, wenn sie schläft, dachte Hotch. So unschuldig und harmlos. Renee´s Decke war verrutscht und gab den Blick auf zwei sehr wohlgeformte Beine und ein Bauchnabelpiercing frei. Hotch wollte nicht, daß sich Renee erkältete und deckte sie wieder zu. Er strich ihr ganz vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Nicht, daß Hotch dafür wirklich etwas konnte, oder daß ihm bewusst war, was gerade machte, seine Hand machte sich einfach selbstständig. Renee wachte von seiner Berührung auf und erschrak sich fast zu Tode. Völlig schlaftrunken hielt sie Hotch für einen Einbrecher, schrie kurz auf und schlug ihm ein Buch auf den Kopf.

Hotch ging sofort in die Knie und stiess sich zusätzlich noch am Couchtisch.

"Großer Gott, Renee, willst Du mich umbringen?"

"Aaron?!" Renee setzte sich auf.

"Wen hast Du erwartet, Jack the Ripper?" fragte Hotch und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Vielleicht sollte ich zukünftig einen Fahrradhelm tragen, wenn wir uns begegnen", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. Renee konnte ganz schön zuschlagen.

"E-Es t-tut mir so leid, ich hab gedacht, du lieber Himmel, hab ich Dir sehr wehgetan?"

"Was macht Ihr da?" Zwei sehr verschlafene kleine Mäuse standen am Eingang vom Wohnzimmer.

"Habt Ihr Euch lieb?" fragte Becca und schaute unschuldig. Das wäre natürlich das Allerbeste gewesen, aber Becca wusste schon, daß es so schnell auch nicht ging, mit dem Liebhaben. Aber fragen konnte man ja mal, dachte Becca.

"Also, Becca. Ähm, wie soll ich Dir das...Renee?" Hotch sah sie fragend an und Renee lachte.

"Kommt mal her, Ihr Zwei." Renee klopfte aufs Sofa. Jack setzte sich neben Renee und Becca setzte sich zu Hotch auf den Schoß. "Wisst Ihr, auch Erwachsene machen manchmal ein bisschen Quatsch, das ist aber dann nicht das Gleiche wie 'sich liebhaben', versteht Ihr? Wenn wir uns richtig liebhaben würden, dann würden wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen und in einem Bett schlafen. Vielleicht würden wir ein paar Kerzen anzünden und ein wenig Musik hören. Und wir würden versuchen, Euch Mäuse nicht aufzuwecken, weil Ihr morgen wieder in die Schule müsst." Hotch lächelte kurz, Renee hatte sich elegant aus der Affäre gezogen.

"Onkel Dave und Tante Jess haben sich liebgehabt, ganz ohne Kerzen. Tante Jess hat so komisch gequietscht und dann hat sie gelacht." gab Jack sein Wissen preis.

Hotch stöhnte kurz, offensichtlich war Jack wirklich ein sehr aufmerksames Kind. "Ja, manchmal quietscht man dabei auch ein bisschen, Jack."

Erklärte Hotch und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Renee wohl...Verdammt, dachte Hotch. Es ist völlig unwesentlich, ob Renee laut oder leise im Bett ist, ich will das gar nicht wissen.

"Jetzt geht´s aber wieder ins Bett." Er nahm Becca hoch und Jack an die Hand und verschwand mit den Zweien im Kinderzimmer. Er deckte Jack gerade wieder zu, als es polterte.

"Nix passiert, war nur die Reisetasche", rief Renee von draussen und stand vorsichtig wieder auf. Er muss mich für gemeingefährlich halten, dachte Renee ärgerlich und humpelte in die Küche. Sie schenkte Hotch und sich ein Wasser ein.

"Wirklich nichts passiert?" fragte Hotch, als die Kinder wieder eingeschlafen waren.

Renee schüttelte den Kopf, "geht schon wieder. Mir tut das echt leid, mit dem Buch."

"Schon gut", sagte Hotch. "ich habe Dich erschreckt, eigentlich bin ich selber schuld. Ich wollte Dir auf keinen Fall zu Nahe treten, ich wollte Dich nur wieder zudecken."

Hotch nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, Renee trug etwas, was wohl ein Pyjama sein sollte, aber eher ein mehr als knappes Top und eine Art Hotpants war. Hotch wurde plötzlich warm.

"Habt Ihr den, wie nennt Ihr das, UnSub? erwischt?"

"Es war ein Serienvergewaltiger, Renee. Und ja, wir haben ihn erwischt. Es war nicht ganz einfach, aber das ist es nie."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte. Ich meine, als Psychiaterin sind mir natürlich menschliche Abgründe nicht fremd, aber ich würde nicht in den Kopf von so jemandem kriechen wollen."

Renee schüttelte sich. "Tut Dein Kopf sehr weh?" fragte sie und berührte ganz vorsichtig die Stelle, die Bekanntschaft mit dem Buch gemacht hatte. In Hotch´s Bauch tanzten die Schmetterlinge gerade Rumba. Renee war so unglaublich nahe, ihm stieg ihr Patchouli-Duft wieder in die Nase, für einen Moment stellte sich Hotch vor, sie auf der Küchentheke einfach zu nehmen, ihr das Top auszuziehen, ihre Brüste zu streicheln, die sich so verführerisch in seine Richtung reckten und sich ganz tief in ihr zu verlieren, immer wieder, bis es für sie beide nur noch einen gemeinsamen Höhepunkt geben würde. Und Hotch war sich sicher, daß Renee schreien würde, genau so wie er...

"So langsam gewöhne ich mich dran", sagte Hotch und trat vorsichtshalber den Rückzug an. Er traute sich gerade selber nicht. "Gute Nacht, Fröschchen. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch, Aaron."

Er hat mich Fröschchen genannt, dachte Renee. Und er hat mich angesehen, als ob er mich wollte. In Renee´s Unterleib breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus. Ich hätte nicht nein gesagt, stellte Renee fest. Sie umarmte glücklich ihr Kissen und schlief wieder ein.

Am Morgen wurde Renee vom Blubbern der Kaffeemaschine wach, ausserdem konnte sie die Kinder leise flüstern hören. "Ob Renee noch schläft?" fragte Becca und setzte sich auf den Couchtisch.

"Soll ich sie mal stubsen?" bot Jack an und setzte sich dazu.

"Kinder, Ihr sollt Renee doch schlafen lassen. Setzt Euch an den Tisch, es gibt Frühstück."

"Krieg ich Waffeln, Onkel Hotch?" Becca schenkte Hotch ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

"Du hast Glück, Schäfchen. Waffeln kann ich richtig gut", sagte Hotch lächelnd und plazierte ein paar Minuten später eine perfekt gebackene Waffel auf Becca´s Teller.

"So eine hätte ich auch gerne", lies sich Renee von der Couch vernehmen. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und stand dann auf.

"Guten Morgen, meine Süssen."

"Guten Morgen, Renee", sagten die Beiden gleichzeitig und liessen sich von Renee drücken. Renee erntete einen leicht kritischen Blick von Hotch. Sie sah an sich herunter.

"Vielleicht sollte ich mir noch was anziehen", murmelte sie und verschwand schnell ins Badezimmer. Sie trug nur das knappe Top von heute nacht und die kurze Schlafanzughose, die eigentlich mehr zeigte, als verhüllte. Hotch atmete tief durch, dieses Outfit hatte ihm heute nacht den Schlaf geraubt und ihn kurzzeitig wieder in einen 15-Jährigen Teenie mit Hormonüberschuss verwandelt. Und er stellte erschüttert fest, daß er das eigentlich immer noch war. Hotch trat sich gedanklich in den Hintern. Hatte er sich heute nacht tatsächlich vorgestellt, mit Renee zu schlafen? Auf der Küchentheke? Und das, wo für Hotch, der da ein bisschen altmodisch war, der körperliche Akt immer mit einem Begriff verbunden war, Liebe? Ich kann nicht in Renee verliebt sein, dachte Hotch entschlossen. Es geht einfach nicht.

Hotch fuhr die Kinder nach dem Frühstück in die Schule und Renee beschloss, sich erst einmal ein wenig zu kultivieren, nachdem sie im Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt hatte. Ihr war schon aufgegangen, daß Hotch eher der ordentliche Typ war, der nie etwas rumliegen liess. Renee selber ging mit dem Begriff 'Ordnung' sehr großzügig um. Sie stand kaum unter der Dusche, als es klingelte. Renee hüllte sich in ein Handtuch und machte die Tür auf.

"Wer ist jetzt hier der Schussel?", sagte sie zu Hotch und verstummte sofort. Das da war definitiv nicht Hotch.

"Guten Morgen", sagte die Dame mit der Hornbrille und dem strengen Dutt. "Ich möchte eigentlich zu Mr. Hotchner." Mathilda Coffin musterte die junge Frau.

"Ich, äh. Ich dachte, Sie wären jemand anders", stotterte Renee unsicher.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, junge Frau. Sie tropfen den Fussboden voll."

Bemerkte Mrs. Coffin. Renee fühlte sich gerade in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt, die Besuche bei der Rektorin waren ihr immer ein Graus. Und sie waren häufig gewesen...

Renee merkte, daß sie tatsächlich tropfte. "Erwartet Sie Mr. Hotchner denn?" wagte Renee zu fragen.

"Natürlich nicht, das ist ein Überraschungsbesuch und der Sinn eines solchen ist..."

"Die Überraschung, ich verstehe schon." vervollständigte Renee Coffin´s Satz. "Aber bitte, Mrs.?"

Ein Ausweis wurde gezeigt. "Mathilda Coffin, Jugendfürsorge. Und Mr. Hotchner hat nichts von einer Lebensgefährtin erwähnt, das wirft natürlich ein vollkommen anderes Licht auf die Sache." stand jetzt mitten im Wohnzimmer und hatte alles im Blick.

"Oh, wir sind nicht..." setzte Renee an und Mrs. Coffin warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu. "Beleidigen Sie mich nicht, ich habe Augen im Kopf. Sie haben doch ganz offenbar hier übernachtet und der Frühstückstisch ist für mehrere gedeckt. Es kann natürlich auch sein, daß Sie eine von Mr. Hotchner´s wechselnden Bekanntschaften sind? Es würde in jedem Fall helfen, wenn Sie sich endlich vorstellen?" Renee straffte die Schultern, die Frau hielt sie offensichtlich für ein Flittchen.

"Mein Name ist Dr. Renee Malone, Mrs. Coffin. Mr. Hotchner ist ein integerer Mann, er hat keine wechselnden Bekanntschaften. Und ja, ich habe hier geschlafen. Vielleicht hat mich Mr. Hotchner nicht erwähnt, weil ich überrraschend vor ein paar Tagen aus Deutschland zurückgekommen bin. Er fährt die Kinder in die Schule, ich denke, Aaron ist in ein paar Minuten wieder da. Möchten Sie etwas trinken, einen Kaffee vielleicht?"

"Danke." Na toll, dachte Renee. Danke ja, oder danke nein? Sie schenkte Mathilda einfach ein Tasse ein.

"Sind sie gestürzt?" fragte Mathilda und deutete auf die blauen Flecken an Renee´s Knie und Oberschenkel. Renee wurde bewusst, daß sie immer noch nur ein Handtuch trug. Und immer noch den Fussboden volltropfte.

"Äh, ja. Gestern Abend, über Aaron´s Reisetasche. Aber ich sollte mir etwas anziehen, setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Mrs. Coffin."

Die Dame von der Jugendfürsorge sah Renee hinterher, als sie so würdevoll wie möglich ins Bad verschwand. Sie schaute sich ein wenig um. Das Wohnzimmer war gemütlich, mit sehr viel Grünpflanzen und hellen Holzmöbeln. Jemand hatte diese Wohnung mit sehr viel Liebe eingerichtet. In der einen Ecke lag Spielzeug, für Jungs und für Mädchen, wie sie feststellen konnte. Sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie Hotchner einordnen sollte. Er hatte einen sehr verschlossenen, ernsten Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Abigail Jensen, die sie bereits besucht hatte, hielt allerdings große Stücke auf ihn. Sie konnte sich kein besseres Zuhause für Rebecca vorstellen, als hier bei Mr. Hotchner und seinem Sohn Jack. Mrs. Coffin´s Blick fiel auf Hotch´s Hochzeitsfoto mit Callie. Man konnte erkennen, daß die Braut nicht gesund war, aber dennoch schien sie von innen zu leuchten. Mit einem Mal tat ihr Aaron Hotchner leid. Sie nahm das Foto von Jack und Becca aus dem Regal, die Beiden sassen auf einem alten Pferde-Karussell. Jack hatte seine Arme beschützend um Becca geschlungen und die Kleine fühlte sich ganz offenbar sehr wohl.

"Das sind Jack und Becca", sagte Renee, die jetzt wieder annehmbar bekleidet war.

"Die Beiden hängen sehr aneinander, Mrs. Coffin. Es wäre ein Fehler, sie zu trennen. Sie haben schwere Traumata erlitten, alle beide. Die Kinder brauchen sich."

"Und was qualifiziert Sie zu dieser Aussage, Miss Malone?" wollte Coffin wissen.

"Es ist Dr. Malone und bis vor ein paar Tagen habe ich in der Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie in der Charite in Berlin gearbeitet." antwortete Renee entschlossen.

"Ich habe ein Jahr in Heidelberg studiert", sagte Mrs. Coffin urplötzlich auf Deutsch und bekam einen träumerischen Ausdruck. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder 30 Jahre jünger, was Georg wohl machte und ob es ihm gut ging?

Hotch schloss die Wohnungstüre auf. Er hatte auf dem Weg nach Hause kurz angehalten und Rosen für Renee besorgt. Das war das Mindeste, dachte Hotch. "Ich bin wieder da, Renee." sagte er laut und erstarrte kurzzeitig. Mrs. Coffin?

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Hotchner. Sie hätten Dr. Malone ruhig erwähnen können. Mit einer liebenden Frau an ihrer Seite wird doch alles ein bisschen einfacher.

"Hallo Schatz", sagte Renee mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, "wir haben Besuch."


	9. Irgendwas mit M

**A/N es hat ein wenig gedauert, mit dem Update, aber das "real life" hat nach mir gefragt. Dafür gibt es aber heute gleich zwei Kapi´s. Ein paar Reviews wären ganz nett, an dieser Stelle einen herzlichen Dank an Kikki Kapoor.**

Derek erwachte neben einer Platinblonden und stöhnte leise. Die Nacht war verdammt kurz gewesen. Wie immer, wenn sie erst spätnachts heim kamen, ging Derek zum Abschalten in einen Club. Allerdings war es nicht geplant gewesen, eine Frau abzuschleppen. Er konnte sich nicht mal an ihren Namen erinnern, irgendwas mit 'M', dachte er unsicher. Derek´s Gewissen meldete sich. Er benahm sich wie ein pubertierender Halbstarker, sogar Reid hatte es schliesslich geschafft, in einer festen Beziehung zu landen. Und sein Kleiner war ein völlig neuer Mensch geworden. Derek stellte überrascht fest, daß er Reid beneidete. Um die Stabilität, die in seinem Leben herrschte. Und Rossi? Er würde bald Jess heiraten und wie er die Beiden einschätzte, würden schon sehr bald kleine Rossi´s herumrennen. Derek fühlte sich plötzlich einsam. Er stand ganz vorsichtig auf.

"Gehst Du schon?" murmelte 'irgendwas mit M' und setzte sich auf.

"Äh, ja. Ich muss mich noch umziehen und dann ins Büro. Ich ruf Dich an...?" "Veronica", half die Blonde aus, "und spar Dir die Anruferei."

Sie drehte sich wieder um und schlief weiter. Ganz toll, dachte Derek. Veronica, von wegen was mit M. Völlig frustriert machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

"Mrs. Coffin. Ich hatte Sie nicht erwartet", sagte Hotch ruhig, als er den ersten Schreck verdaut hatte.

"Nun, Mr. Hotchner, ich hatte ihnen Überraschungsbesuche angekündigt, nicht wahr?"

"Natürlich, ich dachte nur nicht... Sie haben Jack und Becca gerade verpasst, ich habe sie eben zur Schule gefahren." Hotch stand immer noch da und hatte die Rosen in der Hand.

"Renee, entschuldige. Die sind für Dich. Die Vasen sind in im Vorratsraum. Ich zeige Dir, wo genau." Hotch schob Renee vor sich her und verschwand mit ihr in der kleinen Abstellkammer. "Was ist hier los, Renee? Warum hält Sie Dich für meine Freundin?" fragte Hotch tonlos.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, Aaron, wirklich nicht." versuchte Renee leise zu erklären. "Du warst kaum zur Tür draussen, da ist sie aufgetaucht. Ich hab grade geduscht und dachte, Du hast was vergessen. Also hab ich aufgemacht. Sie hat einfach ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen und ich dachte, es ist nicht gut, wenn sie mich für eine Deiner 'wechselnden Bekanntschaften' hält."

"So was habe ich nicht", zischte Hotch unwillig und drückte Renee eine Blumenvase in die Hand. Hotch setzte ein Lächeln auf und begab sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

"Sie möchten sich sicher die Wohnung ansehen, ?" fragte er. Coffin nickte, "deswegen bin ich hier. Hat Ihre verstorbene Frau das eingerichtet?"

"Callie war ein sehr kreativer Mensch, . Sie...", plötzlich wurde es schwer für Hotch, die Erinnerung war wieder da und mit ihr der Schmerz.

"Ich kann alles zeigen, Aaron." Renee merkte sofort, daß etwas nicht stimmte und griff nach seiner Hand.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, "es ist schon in Ordnung, Renee. Danke." Hotch atmete tief durch. "Das Kinderzimmer ist hinten links, ich gehe mal vor." Hotch war froh, daß Renee seine Hand ganz fest hielt. Es nahm ein bisschen weg, von dem Schmerz.

hatte ein wachsames Auge auf Aaron und Renee. Es gefiel ihr, wie liebevoll die junge Frau ihrem Freund sofort beigesprungen war, obwohl es doch sicher eine Belastung für die wohl sehr junge Beziehung war, wenn der Partner noch mit der Trauer um jemand anderen kämpfte.

"Im Moment ist das hier Jack´s Zimmer", erklärte Hotch. "Mit dem Gästebett, wenn Becca bei uns ist. Die Wand hier und im Schlafzimmer ist nur aus Regips, laut dem Grundriss verstecken sich dahinter noch einmal gut 30qm. Becca würde also natürlich ihr eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Es ist hier wirklich Platz genug."

nickte zufrieden. Eigentlich war sie nicht überzeugt gewesen, daß Becca hier gut aufgehoben wäre, aber mittlerweile änderte sie ihre Meinung etwas.

"Arbeiten Sie, ?"

"Ab dem nächsten Ersten, beim städtischen Krisen-Interventions-Dienst. Eine Halbtagsstelle, die Stadt muss sparen." Renee lächelte kurz.

"Wem sagen Sie das. Die Jugendfürsorge ist chronisch unterbesetzt und weitere Kürzungen sind angekündigt." seufzte . "Ich muss auch schon wieder weiter. Ich würde mich gerne noch einmal eingehend mit Ihnen Beiden unterhalten, sagen wir am Montag, um 11 Uhr in meinem...Oder vielleicht besser in Ihrem Büro? Dann könnte ich mich auch kurz mit Ihren Kollegen unterhalten."

"Für mich kein Problem." liess Renee wissen.

"Aaron?" "Ich hoffe, für mich auch nicht. Leider sind die Verbrecher nicht untätig."

"Es ist aber gut zu wissen, daß sich jemand kümmert. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Hotchner. Dr. Malone."

"Schlecht geschlafen, Derek?" wollte Spencer wissen. Er gab sich gerade wieder seine Extra-Dröhnung Zucker mit etwas Kaffee und schaute Morgan fragend an. "Hm", machte Derek nur und schüttete sich völlig abwesend ebenfalls Zucker in den Kaffee. Reid war überrascht, sagte aber nichts, Morgan würde schon wissen, was er tat. Vielleicht wollte er einfach etwas Anderes ausprobieren?

"Guten Morgen, Ihr Zwei", tönte Alex Blake fröhlich. "Was ist denn los, es ist Freitag. Wir haben nur eine kurze Nachbesprechung, dann geht´s ab ins Wochenende. Mein Mann und ich fahren nach Vermont, wir haben da eine kleine Hütte. Was sind denn Eure Pläne?"

"Ich fahre heute noch nach NY", strahlte Spencer. "Ken und ich verbringen das ganze Wochenende zusammen."

"In der Horizontalen?" brummte Derek und verzog das Gesicht, als er an seinem Kaffee nippte, warum zum Kuckuck war da Zucker drin? Spencer fing an zu Lachen.

"Genau das ist der Plan, Morgan. Warum kommst Du nicht mit? Du könntest Deinen Horizont ein bisschen erweitern." Spencer lachte wieder.

"Verarscht Du mich gerade, pretty Boy?"

"Käme mir nie in den Sinn, Morgan." Pfeifend machte sich Spencer wieder auf zu seinem Schreibtisch.

"Hat er mich eben zu einem Dreier aufgefordert?" fragte Derek und grinste. Blake grinste zurück, "alles eine Frage der Interpretation, denke ich. Oh, hallo Hotch."

"Hallo. Was interpretiert Ihr hier genau?" Morgan lachte, "willst Du nicht wissen, Hotch, glaub mir. Können wir anfangen?"

Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, "wir warten noch auf Dave, der hat einen wichtigen Termin mit Jess."

"So, Miss Brooks. Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir gute Neuigkeiten für Sie haben. Versuchen Sie sich jetzt nicht zu verkrampfen, es ist vielleicht ein bisschen unangenehm."

Jess hielt die Luft an, Daniels hatte recht. Ein vaginaler Ultraschall war unangenehm. Jess packte Dave´s Hand fester. Er lächelte Jess warm an, "ich bin da, Cara mia."

"Das will ich aber auch hoffen, Mr. Rossi." sagte Dr. Daniels und deutete auf den Bildschirm. "Sehen Sie das? Das was aussieht, wie eine kleine Luftblase?"

"Madonna mia, so winzig?" stiess Rossi überrascht hervor.

Jess lachte, "das wird schon noch größer, keine Angst, Dave. In meinem Brautkleid ist Platz genug."

"Wann heiraten Sie, Miss Brooks?" wollte Dr. Daniels wissen.

"In knapp zehn Wochen", antwortete Dave und schaute immer noch völlig fasziniert auf den Bildschirm.

"Nun, dann kann ich ich Ihnen bestimmt schon sagen, was Sie bekommen." Daniels drückte auf einen Knopf und lies ein Foto heraus, das er Dave in die Hand drückte.

"Ich schreibe Ihnen ein paar Vitamine auf, Miss Brooks. Ansonsten, kein Koffein, kein Alkohol und kein Nikotin."

Jess nickte, "natürlich nicht." Sie küsste Dave liebevoll. "Freust Du Dich?"

"Mehr als das, Jessy", antwortete Dave glücklich.

Jack und Becca saßen im Pausenhof zusammen auf der Schaukel. "Also ich finde Renee total nett, ich hätte sie gern als Mum." sagte Becca, bevor sie in ihre Hälfte von Jack´s Pausenbrot biss.

"Find ich auch", stimmte Jack mit vollen Backen zu, "und man kann gut mit ihr kuscheln, sie ist so schön weich." Das hatte Jack ausgiebig getestet, als sie auf ihn aufpasste.

"Weich und kuschlig ist gut, Jack. So muss eine Mum sein. Ob das Hotch-Dad auch gefällt?" fragte Becca. Offiziell war es ja noch 'Onkel Hotch', aber für Becca war er längst Hotch-Dad. Ihr echter Dad war ganz lange krank gewesen. Rebecca hatte ihn zwar oft mit ihrer Granny besucht, aber die meiste Zeit merkte er gar nicht, daß sie da war. Und Becca wünschte sich so sehr einen Dad, der da war und sie lieb hatte. So einen Dad, wie Jack ihn hatte. Zuerst hatte sie ein bisschen Angst vor ihm gehabt, weil er immer so ernst schaute, aber Becca hatte sehr schnell gemerkt, daß er so ernst gar nicht war, ganz im Gegenteil. Für Becca war Hotch das, was einem richtigen Dad am Nähsten kam und sie liebte ihn.

"Ich glaub schon, Dad kuschelt mit einem Kissen, das ist auch weich. Und er schaut Renee an, wie Onkel Dave Tante Jess anschaut. Und die haben sich total lieb, ich habs gesehen." Jack kicherte leise.

Eine gute Stunde später stürzte Dave in den Besprechungsraum. "Ich bin zu spät, ich weiß schon. Aber, Ladies und Gentlemen, ich habe einen sehr guten Grund." Dave zog das Foto aus der Tasche und legte es auf den Tisch.

JJ kiekste, "ist es das, wonach es aussieht?" Dave grinste breit und nahm die Glückwünsche seiner Kollegen entgegen. Oh, Mann. Ich hab´s gewusst, dachte Derek, kleine Rossi´s. Und ich reisse sicher noch im Altersheim an der Essensausgabe die Weiber auf. Irgendwie gefiel Derek diese Vorstellung überhaupt nicht. Plötzlich sehnte er sich danach, zu jemandem nach Hause zu kommen. Jemandem der ihn liebte und den er liebte. Und Clooney meinte er damit ausnahmsweise nicht.

Er klopfte Dave auf die Schulter, "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Papa."

Reid betrachtete das Bild sehr genau. Er freute sich aufrichtig für Dave und Jess. Und er stellte sich das erste Mal die Frage, ob er Kinder haben wollte.

Dave kam nach dem De-Briefing zu Hotch ins Büro. "Wie ist es mit Jack und Renee gelaufen? Verstehen sich die Beiden?" fragte er Hotch.

Der nickte. "Mit Jack und Renee ist alles Bestens. Du und Jess solltet allerdings die Tür zu machen, wenn Ihr Euch amüsiert. Jack hat Euch dabei gesehen. Ich weiß jetzt mehr über über Jess, als ich je wissen wollte. Oh, und das Beste weißt Du noch gar nicht. Renee und ich sind zusammen." sagte Hotch wie beiläufig.

Dave musste sich setzen. "Wie zusammen?"

"Die Jugendfürsorge glaubt, Renee ist meine Lebensgefährtin, Dave. Und ich habe nichts getan, um diesen Irrtum aufzuklären."


	10. Mona

"Von Anfang an, Hotch." Dave machte Hotch´s Notfallschublade auf und goss seinem Freund und sich etwas Hochprozentiges in den Kaffeebecher.

"Wenn ich den Anfang mal wüsste", stöhnte Hotch. "Als ich die Kinder in der Schule abgeliefert hatte und wieder nach Hause gekommen bin, war schon alles gelaufen. Meine Sachbearbeiterin, war da. Natürlich wusste ich, daß sie irgendwann vorbeikommen wollte, aber so schnell hab ich sie nicht erwartet. Renee hat die Tür aufgemacht und die Dame hat ihre Schlüsse gezogen."

Rossi grinste, "Renee hätte es richtigstellen können, oder?"

"Sicher. Aber nicht, wenn sie nur ein Handtuch anhat und die Küchentheke nach Familienfrühstücks-Chaos aussieht. Ausserdem hatte ich ein paar Blumen für Renee besorgt, als Dankeschön. Ich habe Rosen gekauft, David. Rosen. Ike hat mal erwähnt, daß Renee sie mag."

Hotch nahm einen Schluck von seinem 'Kaffee'. Rossi´s Grinsen wurde breiter. Er musste diese Renee unbedingt kennenlernen, so schnell wie möglich. Sie brachte Unruhe in Hotch´s Leben und das war genau das, was sein Freund so dringend brauchte.

"Und warum hast Du nichts gesagt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Dave. Wegen Jack und Becca? Ich habe es Jack versprochen, daß Becca nicht zu fremden Leuten muss. Du weisst doch selber, was aus Kindern werden kann, die einmal im Foster-Care-System gelandet sind. Wir sehen das so oft, Dave. Und...Ich liebe Rebecca auch. Ich könnte sie nie jemand anderem überlassen. Niemals. Jack und ich haben schon so viel verloren, irgendwann muss es genug sein." Hotch klang sehr entschlossen.

"Und Renee?" wollte Dave wissen.

"Sie wird mich unterstützen. Sie hat in der Kinder-und Jugendpsychiatrie gearbeitet, sie weiß genau, wie wichtig es ist, daß wir zusammenbleiben. Wir müssen uns ja nicht lieben, Renee und ich, es muss nur für eine Weile so aussehen." Hotch ignorierte dabei geflissentlich die leichten Schauer, die Renee immer wieder über seinen Rücken jagte und die sehr hervorstehende Reaktion seiner unteren Hälfte im Hotelzimmer in Flagstaff, oder die Vorstellung, mit ihr Liebe zu machen, heute Nacht.

Dave hätte gern gesagt, daß sich Hotch da etwas vormachte, beschloss aber einfach, es nicht zu tun. Jessy war der Meinung, daß Renee der richtige Deckel für Hotch war und Rossi würde den Teufel tun und etwas anderes behaupten. Wenn Hotch auf einem etwas umständlicheren Weg zu dieser Erkenntnis kommen musste, dann war das für Dave in Ordnung.

"Ok, dann vergiss aber nicht Deinen facebook-Status von 'single' auf 'in einer Beziehung' zu ändern."

Rossi lachte und Hotch warf ihm einen gespielt ernsten Blick zu. "Als ob ich einen facebook-Status hätte, Agent Rossi."

Morgan stand wie vom Blitz getroffen an Hotch´s Bürotür. Rossi´s Bemerkung 'in einer Beziehung' blinkte wie eine Leuchtreklame vor Derek´s Kopf, gleichzeitig mit der anderen Leuchtreklame, auf der 'Vollidiot' stand. Natürlich war Hotch in der Lage, sich selber eine passende Frau auszusuchen, wie in aller Welt war er auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen, Hotch eine Anzeigenbraut aufs Auge zu drücken? Kopf trifft Tischplatte, dachte Derek ernüchtert. Was mache ich jetzt mit den Mädels, die sich melden? Die Anzeige würde morgen erscheinen, zum Zurückziehen war es sicherlich schon zu spät.

"Morgan? Was Wichtiges?" wollte Hotch wissen.

"Ähm. Nein. Ich wollte nur schönes Wochenende wünschen. Und vielleicht gratulieren? Du und äh, Renee?"

Hotch lächelte kurz. "Ich und Renee." Diese Aussage ansich war ja keine Lüge, dachte Hotch, ich lasse Morgan einfach seine Schlüsse ziehen, wie das auch getan hat.

"Na dann, alles Gute, Hotch."

Derek enterte Garcia´s Technikhöhle und liess sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. "Ich bin so ein Rindvieh, Baby Girl."

Garcia lachte herzhaft, "und was ist daran jetzt neu, mein Long-Horne-Bulle?"

"Wenn Du das weisst, warum sagst Du mir das nicht? Es war eine völlig verrückte Idee, Hotch eine Frau per Anzeige zu suchen. Er geht mit Renee."

"Mit dem Frosch-Mädchen? Oh, ich hab schon sowas geahnt. Das ging aber schnell." Gracia grinste.

"Du kennst Sie?" wollte Derek überrascht wissen, erzählte man ihm hier eigentlich gar nichts mehr?

"Kennen würde ich nicht sagen, mein Schoko-Crossie. Aber Spencer hat mir vorhin von ihr erzählt. Supernett, ziemlich sexy, aber wohl ein bisschen ungeschickt. Sie hat Hotch ausgeknockt. Oh, ist das romantisch, Morgan. Eine Liebe, die mit einem Knalleffekt beginnt." Garcia schaute träumerisch, ob sie ihren Mr. Right wohl auch irgendwann finden würde? Ihre Finger flogen über die Tastatur, sie öffnete einen Ordner. "Bitte schön, Dr. Renee Malone."

Derek starrte auf Renee´s Foto. Kein Wunder, daß Hotch auf sie abfuhr, das Mädchen war eine glatte 10. Sie war ein völlig anderer Typ als Haley oder Callie, üppig und mit riesigen braunen Augen, ihre Haare hatten die Farbe von Haselnüssen. Derek fiel spontan eine einzige Vokabel für sie ein, warm. Renee strahlte eine ungeheuere Wärme aus. Die Fotos stammten aus einer Klinikzeitung, ganz offensichtlich eine Abschiedsfeier für Renee Malone.

"War das in Berlin?" Garcia nickte. "Sie war wohl ziemlich beliebt. Der Grauhaarige neben ihr ist Prof. Georg Dietrich, ihr Mentor. Geboren ist sie am 8.8.82, hier in DC. Eltern Melinda und Jacob Malone. Gestorben 85 bei einem Flugzeugabsturz. Renee ist bei ihrem Großvater Ezekiel Malone aufgewachsen. Sie hat keine größeren Leichen im Keller, ausser einer Verhaftung wegen Störung der öffentlichen Ruhe, aber dafür kriegt sie von mir Daumen hoch, sie hat für PETA demonstriert. Die Anklage wurde fallengelassen, wegen Geringfügigkeit. Wir können ihr Hotch und Jack anvertrauen, Schoko-Gott."

"Oh bitte, Grandpa, das ist nicht witzig. Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Die Coffin war wie ein Bluthund. Wenn ich ihr die berühmte es-ist-nicht-so-wie-es-aussieht-Geschichte erzählt hätte, dann hätte Aaron vielleicht jede Chance auf Becca verloren. Und das wollte ich nicht verantworten. Ich hab sehr ausführlich mit Becca gesprochen, sie liebt Hotch und Jack und die Beiden lieben sie."

"Und Du liebst Hotch?" fragte Ike lächelnd.

Renee wurde rot. "Ich bin nicht sicher, Grandpa. Ich meine, wir kennen uns kaum und ich will mich nicht verlieben, nur um Callie einen Gefallen zu tun. Aber ich fühle mich zu ihm hingezogen, sehr, um ehrlich zu sein und ich frage mich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er mich küsst und mich...aber, das willst Du wahrscheinlich nicht wissen." Renee lachte, weil ihr Großvater sich die Ohren zuhielt. "Wir sehen uns morgen, um den Termin beim Jugendamt zu besprechen. Das ist alles ein bisschen irre, oder Grandpa?"

Ike schüttelte den Kopf, "es geht um Liebe, Fröschchen. Das ist nicht irre, ein bisschen ungewöhnlich, vielleicht. Als ich Deine Grandma kennengelernt habe, wusste ich in der ersten Minute, daß ich sie heiraten würde. Zeit hat nichts mit der Stärke Deiner Empfindungen zu tun, Renee. Du fühlst es, oder Du fühlst es nicht."

Mona Smith blätterte in der Zeitung. Sie liebte die Samstagsausgabe der Washington Post, auch wenn sich manche darüber amüsierten, weil weil die WP so konservativ war. Mona störte das nicht. Sie blieb bei den Heiratsanzeigen stecken, wie immer. Man konnte nicht die Inhaberin eines Brautladens sein, ohne sie zu lesen. Mona haderte ein wenig mit der Tatsache, daß sie jedem zum perfekten Brautkleid verhelfen konnte, aber für sich keinen passenden Ehemann, oder zumindest Freund finden konnte. "Du bist einfach zu wählerisch, Mona", sagte sie laut. Ein großer, Graugetigerter hüpfte ihr auf den Schoß und rollte sich dort zusammen. Mona lachte. Casanova war immer da, wenn man ihn brauchte. Mona kraulte ihrem Kater den Rücken. Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. 'Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut', las sie. Der kleine Prinz, dachte Mona. Ein schöner Satz für eine Anzeige. Dann musste sie lachen, kochen konnte sie leider auch nicht. Und der Mann hatte einen kleinen Jungen? Bisher hatte Mona noch nicht daran gedacht, sich mit einem Mann zu verabreden, der quasi schon Familie hatte, aber irgendetwas an der Anzeige sprach Mona an. Sie beschloss ganz spontan, ein paar Zeilen an den Unbekannten zu schreiben. Schaden konnte das nicht und falls er zwar nett, aber nicht der Richtige war, hatte er sicherlich ein paar Freunde, die Single waren.

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht fuhr Hotch am Samstagmorgen zu Ike auf den Golfplatz. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, mit ihm zu reden, bevor er sich mit Renee traf. JJ und Will hatten vorhin Jack abgeholt, sie wollten mit den Jungs ins Spassbad. Hotch war das eigentlich ganz recht, er wollte nachher in Ruhe mit Renee sprechen. Er stellte die Harley ab und betrat das Clubhaus. Er fand Ike im Herrenzimmer.

"Ich dachte immer, Du spielst hier Golf. Stattdessen finde ich Dich hier beim Frühschoppen." sagte Hotch schmunzelnd.

"Wir ölen unsere Gelenke, bevor es losgeht. Guten Morgen, mein Junge." Ike umarmte Hotch kurz. "Kennst Du Dr. Holland und Dr. Snider?" stellte Ike seine Golf-Buddies vor.

"Noch nicht. Aaron Hotchner. Guten Morgen, Gentlemen. Könnte ich Dich einen Augenblick sprechen, Ike?"

Ike nickte, "natürlich. Setzen wir uns auf die Terrasse. Ihr könnt dann schon mal los, ich hole Euch ruck zuck ein." meinte Ike.

Holland lachte, "träum weiter, Ike."

"Also, was hast Du auf dem Herzen, mein Junge?" fragte Ike, obwohl er eigentlich genau wusste, wo Hotch der Schuh drückte.

"Es hat ein Missverständnis mit der Jugendfürsorge gegeben, Ike. Ich weiß, ich hätte das aufklären müssen, aber..." Hotch verstummte und drehte seinen Helm in den Händen. Ike schmunzelte, ein unsicherer Hotch, das musste man im Kalender rot anstreichen.

"Renee hat mir schon erzählt, was passiert ist und daß Ihr in dem Glauben lassen wollt, Ihr wäret ein Paar. Dafür musst Du Dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen, mein Junge. Es geht um Rebecca´s Wohl und ich muss Dir nicht sagen, daß sie nirgendwo besser aufgehoben ist, als bei Jack und Dir. Und mein Fröschchen hat ein sehr großes, liebevolles Herz, Aaron. Für Euch alle drei. Alles, was Du tun musst, ist ein bisschen Mut haben und es zulassen."

"Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", Ken balancierte ein gut bestücktes Tablett ins Schlafzimmer. Spencer grummelte etwas Unverständliches und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. "Na na, kein Frühstück heute, Spencer?" Ken lachte, er hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, daß sein Herzblatt morgens manchmal etwas muffelig war. Das Frühstückstablett landete vorläufig auf der Herrenkommode.

Spencer spitzte unter der Decke vor, "wie kannst Du morgens um 8 _so_ aussehen?" Ken war bereits gestiefelt und gespornt.

"Weil ich in einer Stunde ein ganz kurzes Treffen mit einem meiner Autoren habe. Von dem ich Dir aber gestern erzählt habe, Spence. Sag nicht, Du hast es vergessen?"

Spencer grinste, "ich habe ein eidetisches Gedächtnis, Mr. Baker. So schnell vergesse ich nichts." Reid setzte sich auf und zog Ken an sich heran, um ihn zu küssen. "Können wir über was reden, wenn Du wieder da bist?" fragte Spencer etwas später.

"Sicher." Ken setzte sich zu Spencer auf´s Bett. "Dich beschäftigt etwas, ist mir gestern schon aufgefallen. Ich wollte Dich aber nicht drängen, Spence."

Reid schüttelte den Kopf, "Du drängst mich nicht, Ken. Und Du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen, es geht nicht um Leben oder Tod." Spencer grinste und küsste Ken noch mal. "Ich liebe Dich, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich das heute noch nicht gesagt."

"Du machst es mir verdammt schwer, jetzt aus dem Haus zu gehen, Spencer. Ich liebe Dich auch, aber das Treffen ist wichtig. Wenn ich wieder da bin, kannst Du mit mir machen, was Du willst."

Reid lachte, "alles was ich will?"

"Alles was Du willst", wiederholte Ken mit einem frechen Grinsen.


	11. Ringe und Küsse

Renee hielt mit ihrem quietschgrünen Jeep Wrangler vor Hotch´s Apartment. Sie war ein bisschen zu früh dran, Hotch hatte 13 Uhr gesagt, jetzt war es Viertel vor. Renee musste daran denken, wie Hotch sie gestern angesehen hatte und sie musste lächeln. Ihr Großvater hatte recht, man fühlte es, oder man fühlte es nicht. Und Renee fühlte es. Alles, woran sie denken konnte, war Hotch und die Hoffnung, daß er vielleicht anfangen könnte, auch ein bisschen was für sie zu empfinden.

Hotch konnte Renee auf der Strasse stehen sehen. Es wirkte, als würde sie am Auto ein wenig tanzen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Hotch musste lächeln. Renee war so ein positiver Mensch. Und was hatte Ike gesagt? Renee hat ein großes, liebevolles Herz für uns alle Drei. War das nicht das, was er Callie versprochen hatte? Aber die Wahrheit ist, dachte Hotch, ich hab eine Scheissangst. Eine Scheissangst, noch einmal eine Frau zu verlieren, die ich liebe. Und Renee könnte ich lieben, erkannte Hotch auf einmal, aber habe ich auch den Mut dazu?

Renee strahlte und winkte, als Hotch auf der anderen Strassenseite den Helm abnahm. "Ich bin ein wenig früh, entschuldige bitte.", rief sie ihm zu.

"Du musst Dich nicht entschuldigen, Renee. Ich war ein bisschen länger unterwegs, als ich dachte.", entgegnete Hotch als er die Strasse überquert hatte.

"Steht Dir gut, das Motorrad und die Lederjacke. Es macht Dich ein bisschen lockerer, nicht so...anzugig." Renee kicherte.

"Anzugig?", wiederholte Hotch im Aufzug.

"Du weisst schon, was ich meine. Du kleidest Dich immer sehr korrekt um Distanz zu schaffen und wenn Du dann auch noch Deine Arme verschränkst, so wie jetzt gerade..."

"Analysierst Du mich jetzt?", fragte Hotch mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Renee wurde rot, "eine Berufskrankheit, fürchte ich. Aber ich tue es nie wieder, versprochen... Oh, Shit."

Der Aufzug machte ein komisches Geräusch und stand plötzlich. "Stürzen wir ab?", fragte Renee leicht panisch und griff nach Hotch´s Hand. Hotch schmunzelte kurz, Dr. Malone hatte also auch ihre Schwachpunkte.

"Ich denke nicht, Renee. Der Aufzug ist mehrfach gesichert. Es geht bestimmt gleich weiter."

Hotch drückte dennoch vorsorglich den Notrufknopf. Renee verstärkte ihren Griff um Hotch´s Hand und rückte etwas näher. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen.

"Renee? Du musst keine Angst haben, es ist alles gut.", versuchte Hotch sie ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Es war offensichtlich, daß Renee Angst hatte, sie zitterte wie Espenlaub.

"I-Ich h-hab keine A-Angst", stotterte Renee unsicher, ihr Herz raste wie ein D-Zug.

"Atmen, Renee. Komm schon. Ein, aus, ein, aus."

Hotch legte seinen Arm um sie und ganz langsam wurde Renee ein wenig ruhiger. Sie saßen auf den Boden des Aufzuges, Renee umklammerte Hotch´s Knie und er streichelte sachte ihren Rücken.

"Höchstens eine halbe Stunde, hat der Hausmeister gesagt, Renee. Das hast Du gehört, oder?" Renee nickte, liess aber Hotch´s Knie nicht los. "Wollen wir nicht besprechen, was wir Mrs. Coffin am Montag erzählen?" fragte Hotch, der versuchte, Renee auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

"Wenn wir Montag erleben", sagte Renee trocken. Sie fasste sich wieder ein wenig, Hotch´s Nähe tat ihr gut. Sie fühlte sich zu Hause in seiner Umarmung und er hielt sie fest, als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen.

Ken hatte Spencer etwas angeschwindelt. Es war richtig, daß er eine Verabredung hatte, allerdings war es kein Treffen mit einem Autor. Kenneth hatte einen Termin beim Juwelier. Er liebte Spencer und das wollte er vor der ganzen Welt kundtun. Heute Abend würde er seinem Geliebten einen Antrag machen und Ken hoffte, daß Spencer genau so dachte wie er. Aber eigentlich hatte Ken keinen Zweifel daran.

Er musste plötzlich an Mike denken, seine erste große Liebe. Damals war Ken noch Anwalt. Der Verleger Mike Thompson war sein Mandant gewesen, so hatte alles angefangen. Seinetwegen brach Ken mit seiner Familie, die nicht verstehen konnte, wie man als Mann einen anderen Mann lieben konnte. Die einzige, die zu ihm hielt war seine jüngere Schwester Kerensa. Sie liebte ihren Bruder ohne wenn und aber. Sie war es auch, die ihm beistand, nachdem Mike beim Segeln tödlich verunglückte. Mike hinterliess ihm den Verlag und damit eine Aufgabe. Kenneth glaubte lange Zeit nicht mehr daran, wieder so lieben zu können. Aber dann kam Spencer, der sein Herz im Sturm eroberte. Ken musste lächeln, Spencer. Sein zukünftiger Ehemann.

"Hallo, Mr. Rosenbergh", sagte Ken als er den Laden betrat.

"Oh, hallo Mr. Baker. Sie wollen die Ringe abholen, nicht wahr?" Rosenbergh lächelte. Es war eine schwierige Suche gewesen, aber schliesslich hatte Ken seine Wunschringe gefunden. Es war ein wenig wie bei Jess gewesen, die auf den Suche nach dem perfekten Brautkleid war. Mr. Rosenbergh reichte ihm ein Schächtelchen und Ken zitterte etwas, als er es aufmachte. Die Ringe bestanden aus Gelb- und Weißgold, die eine etwas tiefer liegende Fuge mit einem Muster einfassten.

Ken nickte, "genau, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, Mr. Rosenbergh."

"Ich bin sicher, Ihrem Freund gefallen die Ringe, Mr. Baker. Darf ich Ihnen viel Glück wünschen?"

Ken lachte, "ja. Sie dürfen mir die Daumen drücken. Ich hoffe, ich werde heute Abend ein sehr glücklicher Mann sein."

Spencer machte sich derweil mit großem Appetit über das Frühstückstablett her. Früher hätte er es nie in Betracht gezogen, im Bett zu frühstücken, aber seit Kenneth waren verschiedene Dinge einfach anders geworden. Spencer fühlte sich endlich _normal_. Ken nahm viel von seinen eingebildeten Unzulänglichkeiten einfach weg, er liebte ihn, so wie er war und das machte Spencer glücklich. Er stellte das Tablett weg und stand auf. Die Klamotten von gestern lagen noch im Schlafzimmer verteilt, Spencer schmunzelte, sie schafften es gestern Abend noch gerade so ins Bett. Bei dieser Gelegenheit musste Reid an das _'mach mit mir, was Du willst'_ denken. Irgendetwas würde sich da finden lassen, grinste Spencer und beschloss, schnell einkaufen zu gehen.

20 Minuten später betrat er wieder schwer bepackt Ken´s Apartment. Duftkerzen, Champagner, Erdbeeren und Rosen hatten den Weg in Spencer´s Einkaufstüte gefunden. Weitere 30 Minuten später hatte Spencer das Badezimmer mit der großen Badewanne in ein Meer aus Kerzen und Rosenblättern verwandelt. Er schaute auf die Uhr, lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis Ken von seinem Termin zurück war. Spencer drehte das heisse Wasser auf und bediente sich reichlich am Badeschaum.

"Ich bin wieder da!" tönte Kenneth auch schon aus der Diele. "Baby?"

"Im Bad, aber Du kommst jetzt nicht rein, Ken. Ich müsste Dich sonst erschiessen." Ken lachte und liess die Ringe in seinem Sekretär verschwinden. Es roch schon mal ganz gut, Ken war neugierig, was Spencer sich hatte einfallen lassen.

"Du musst die Augen zumachen, Ken.", forderte Spencer und kam ins Wohnzimmer.

"Braver Kenneth", grinste er und verband ihm die Augen mit einem Seidenschal. "Du wirst mir jetzt einfach vertrauen müssen", flüsterte Spencer an Ken´s Ohr und fing an, ihn ganz langsam auszuziehen. Ken stöhnte vernehmlich, als Spencer letztendlich bei seinen Boxershorts ankam und ihn aus dem mittlerweile engen Gefängnis befreite. Reid lachte leise und presste sich an seinen Geliebten.

"Du hast nichts an", keuchte Ken überrascht.

"Du auch nicht, Mr. Baker", kicherte Spence und führte Ken endlich ins Bad.

"Gleich", sagte Spencer lächelnd und setzte sich in die Wanne, "jetzt darfst Du gucken." Ken löste den Schal und blinzelte ein bisschen.

Spencer saß in mitten eines gewaltigen Schaumberges in der Wanne, im ganzen Bad waren Kerzen und Rosenblätter verteilt und auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben der Badewanne standen Champagner, Gläser und Erdbeeren. Spencer legte den Kopf schief, "willst Du nicht reinkommen?"

Renee zitterte immer noch ein bisschen. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht will sie wissen, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben?" Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und den möglicherweise (sehr wahrscheinlich) abstürzenden Aufzug zu verdrängen. Denk an Aaron´s starke Arme, dachte Renee und wie liebevoll sie dich halten. "Wir könnten sagen, wir haben uns verliebt, kurz bevor ich nach Berlin gegangen bin und als ich jetzt wiedergekommen bin, hat einfach der Blitz nochmal so richtig eingeschlagen. Wir sollten so nahe wie möglich bei der Wahrheit bleiben."

Hotch nickte. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht bei der Sache, immerhin logen sie dreist eine staatliche Institution an. Aber es ging hier um das größere Ganze. "Wir sind in einem Cafe zusammengestossen, das wäre plausibel, oder Renee? Renee?" Ihr Zittern und Atmen war wieder schlimmer geworden, der Aufzug ruckelte bedenklich und knarzte.

"Oh Gott", stöhnte sie und klammerte sich förmlich an Hotch.

"Renee, wir stürzen nicht ab, ok? Schau mich an, Renee!" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Hotch, ihre sowieso schon riesigen, braunen Augen schienen noch ein Stück größer zu werden, Hotch konnte deutlich die Panik darin erkennen.

"Du musst keine Angst haben, Fröschchen", sagte er leise und streichelte ihre Wange. Er war jetzt nahe genug, um sie zu küssen und Hotch ließ einfach seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Renee´s Lippen waren weich und warm und sie schmeckten wie Honig. Hotch küsste sie ganz vorsichtig und löste sich langsam wieder von ihr. Er wollte die Situation nicht ausnutzen, er wollte Renee ein Gefühl der Sicherheit geben und ihr die Angst nehmen. Wie gut es sich anfühlte, sie zu küssen, dachte Hotch. So...richtig?

Renee´s Herz machte einen Sprung, als Hotch´s Lippen ihre berührten. Hotch war so sanft und zärtlich. Falls Renee noch irgendwelche Zweifel an ihren Gefühlen für Hotch hatte, wischte er sie mit diesem Kuss einfach weg.

"Aaron", hauchte Renee und Hotch küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn.

"Du bist sicher, hier bei mir, Renee. Es gibt nichts, wovor Du Angst haben musst. Ich passe auf Dich auf, ich verspreche es Dir." Hotch verstärkte seine Umarmung noch ein wenig. Es tat so gut, Renee im Arm zu haben. Und dann stellte Aaron etwas komisches fest. Eigentlich wollte er Renee trösten, aber auf wundersame Weise fühlte er sich getröstet von ihr. Irgendwie verblasste der Schmerz wegen Callie ein wenig. Er war noch sehr präsent, aber Hotch spürte, daß es ein wenig leichter wurde.

"Carl wird uns gleich hier raus holen, ok? Jess und Dave brauchen uns nachher noch zum Tortentesten. Jess besteht darauf, daß Du mitkommst. Der Konditor ist schon ziemlich sauer, der Termin ist schon dreimal geplatzt." Hotch lachte leise, "das mit den geplatzten Terminen passiert uns öfter."

Carl schob die Fahrstuhltür auf. "Sorry, daß es so lange gedauert hat. Sind Sie in Ordnung?"


	12. Willst Du?

**A/N für die, die das nicht so gerne lesen, es gibt hier wieder eine kleine Slash-Szene, nur so als Info.**

Ken stieg zu Spencer in die Wanne. "Du bist umwerfend, Spence. Weißt Du das?" Spencer nickte, " das liegt nur an Dir, Ken." Er legte seine Arme von hinten um Ken und küsste seinen Nacken, bevor er seinen Rücken einschäumte.

"Jess ist schwanger und Hotch will Becca als Pfegekind aufnehmen", sagte Reid unvermittelt und enthüllte Ken, was ihn beschäftigte. "Willst Du Kinder haben?" wollte er wissen.

"Bisher hat sich diese Frage nicht gestellt, Spence."

"Aber Du hast eine Meinung?" Reid wollte sich nicht mit einer ausweichenden Antwort zufrieden geben. Ken schmunzelte, "ja, die habe ich."

Ken drehte sich, um Spencer ansehen zu können. "Ich will Kinder haben, mit Dir, meinem Ehemann. Eigentlich wollte ich heute Abend mit Dir zur Brooklyn Bridge fahren und Dir dort einen Antrag machen, aber das hier ist...Spencer, Du hast Dir hier so viel Mühe gegeben und das ist..." Ken wischte sich schnell über die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Das hier ist viel besser, so romantisch und ehrlich gesagt, muss ich Dich jetzt einfach fragen. Willst Du mein Mann werden, Dr. Dr. Dr. Spencer Reid?"

Spencer machte große Augen, "ob ich?" Spencer legte seine Arme um Ken und küsste ihn. Er musste keine Sekunde lang überlegen. "Ich liebe Dich, Kenneth. Du bedeutest mir alles. Natürlich will ich Dich heiraten."

Hotch setzte Renee vorsichtig aufs Sofa und schenkte ihr etwas zu trinken ein. Renee leerte das Glas in einem Zug. "Besser?" fragte Hotch und Renee nickte.

"Ich wollte nicht so hysterisch werden, Aaron. Aber..." Hotch setzte sich zu ihr. "Du kannst über alles mir mit reden, Renee."

Sie grinste kurz, "das ist eigentlich mein Text." Renee legte ihren Kopf an Hotch´s Schulter und Hotch legte seinen Arm um sie. "Ich war acht. Eine Freundin und ich haben verstecken gespielt, in einem Haus in unserer Strasse. Es war nicht bewohnt, wir sind durch ein kaputtes Fenster rein. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, mich im Speiseaufzug zu verstecken, da würde mich sicher keiner finden. Ich wusste nicht, daß das Ding kaputt war, Aaron. Ich musste eine ganze Nacht in diesen dunklen, engen Aufzug verbringen, bis Grandpa und ein paar Nachbarn mich gefunden haben. Seither, aber das hast Du ja gesehen."

Renee seufzte leise. "Warum hast Du mich geküsst, Aaron?" wollte sie wissen.

"Ich wollte Dir zeigen, daß Du keine Angst haben musst", erklärte Hotch nach einer kleinen Pause. Und weil ich es wollte, setzte Hotch in Gedanken hinzu. Renee zu küssen war, wie sich im Winter einen Mantel anzuziehen, der einen warm einhüllte und Liebe und Geborgenheit vermittelte, dachte Hotch. "Und, daß Du mir vertrauen kannst, wenn ich Dir sage, daß Dir bei mir nichts passiert. Wegen Montag, Du müsstest das nicht tun. Wir könnten Mrs. Coffin immer noch die Wahrheit sagen."

Renee schüttelte den Kopf, "das Risiko eingehen, daß wir Becca nicht kriegen? Ich habe Jack und Dich mit ihr erlebt, Aaron. Es ist das Beste für alle." Hotch registrierte das 'wir' und in seinem Inneren breitete sich ein wohlige Wärme aus. "Du solltest ein paar Sachen bei mir deponieren, Renee. Und wir sollten auch die Kinder in dem Glauben lassen, daß wir...ich meine, Du weißt schon."

"Uns liebhaben?" fragte Renee mir einem unschuldigen Lächeln. "So was in der Art", antwortete Hotch.

"Ich bin sicher, sie sind gleich da." Jess versuchte, Mr. Gustavsson, ihren Konditor ein wenig zu beschwichtigen. Der Termin zum Probeessen war schon mehrfach geplatzt und Mr. Gustavsson leicht genervt. Hochzeitstorten waren doch wichtig, warum schenkten ihnen manche Leute so wenig Aufmerksamkeit? "Aaron hat gesagt, sie sind unterwegs. Ich bin gespannt auf Renee." Rossi drückte seiner zukünftigen Frau einen Kuss auf den Mund. Jess lachte, "Du wirst sie mögen, ganz sicher."

"Vorsicht, Stufe", mahnte Hotch, als er mit Renee in die Konditorei kam. "Vielleicht solltest Du vorgehen, damit Du mich auffangen kannst", grinste Renee, winkte Dave und Jess fröhlich zu und kam prompt ins Straucheln. Hotch hielt sie gerade noch rechtzeitig fest. Und ein bisschen länger, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Mr. Gustavsson atmete hörbar auf, anscheinend würde heute wirklich eine Entscheidung fallen. Rossi warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Hotch und Renee und schmunzelte. Mach Dir nur vor, daß da nichts ist, Aaron, dachte er. Die Art und Weise, wie sein Freund Renee im Arm hatte und sie ansah, sprach für Dave eine sehr deutliche Sprache. Ihm gefiel ganz eindeutig, was er da zu sehen bekam. Jess hatte recht. Er mochte Renee auf Anhieb.

"Wird es dann Baker-Reid oder Reid-Baker?" "Hm", machte Ken nur, er war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine Erdbeere zu essen und Reid´s Oberkörper mit Sprühsahne zu verzieren. Mit einem K und einem S. Die Zwei hatten es sich inzwischen im Schafzimmer bequem gemacht und waren mit sehr angenehmen Dingen beschäftigt. Spencer stöhnte laut, als Ken erst das 'S' und dann das 'K' wegleckte. "Wir können heissen, wie immer wir wollen, Spence." Ken verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und liess ihn die Kombination von Sahne und Erdbeeren schmecken. Spencer stöhnte wieder und legte seine Hände auf Ken´s Po. Er massierte ihn liebevoll, Spencer konnte an seinem Bauch spüren, daß Ken schon wieder hart wurde. Und das, nachdem sie sich gerade erst in der Badewanne geliebt hatten. Spencer keuchte laut auf, ihm ging es aber genau so.

"Ken, Du m-machst m-mich vollkommen verrückt", brachte Spencer mühsam heraus, als sein Verlobter seine Lippen über seine Spitze senkte und ihn sachte umspielte. "Oh Gott", wimmerte Spencer und Ken lachte leise, "Kenneth ist ausreichend, Herzblatt." Er drückte Spencer das Gleitgel in die Hand. "Du bist dran, Spence", Ken war wieder noch oben gerutscht und flüsterte Spencer ins Ohr, "ich hab gesagt, Du kannst machen was Du willst."

Ken hielt die Luft an, als Spencer vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Sie lagen auf der Seite, Spencer presste sich an Ken´s Rücken und stiess noch ein bisschen tiefer. Seine Hand umfasste Ken´s Penis und rieb ihn im Takt seiner Stöße, Ken keuchte laut auf, "genau so, Spencer. Du machst das so gut", Ken hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu explodieren zu müssen, Spencer traf immer diesen gewissen Punkt, er füllte ihn jetzt vollkommen aus. Spencer verlor sich in dem Gefühl, ganz in seinem Verlobten zu sein, eigentlich war er immer der eher passive Part, aber Spencer war überwältigt, wie intensiv er als Gebender fühlte. Er spürte Ken´s Muskelkontraktionen und stürzte über die Klippe. Er schrie auf und ergoss sich in Ken, Spencer kam so heftig, wie nie zuvor.

"Schläfst Du schon?" fragte Spencer eine Weile später. Ken und er lagen engumschlungen in ihrem Bett. "Hm", brummte Ken träge und drehte eine Strähne von Spencer´s Haar um seinen Finger. Er wusste schon, daß das Thema Kinder Spencer nicht losliess. "Kiki hat mir angeboten, unsere Leihmutter zu sein, Spence." "Deine Schwester? Wann?" "Als sie das letzte Mal zu Besuch war. Sie hat ausserdem gesagt, Du wärst ein Volltreffer." Ken zog Spencer wieder zu sich heran. "Kiki kommt in drei Monaten wieder. Dann können wir zusammen über alles reden, in Ordnung, Spence?"

"Ich bin ein Volltreffer", sagte Spencer verwundert, so hatte er das noch gar nicht gesehen.

"Ok, Jess. Ich platze, wenn ich noch ein Stück essen muss", Hotch stöhnte leise und hielt sich den Bauch. Renee stubste ihn lachend, "Du hast lange Seiten, Du verträgst das schon. Bei mir sieht das ein bisschen anders aus." Renee schaute gespielt ernst an sich herunter.

"Also ich finde ja, an Dir gibt es nichts auszusetzten, Renee. Ich wäre obenrum gern etwas besser ausgestattet, aber ich hab ja die Aussicht, daß sich das ändert." Jess lachte glücklich und küsste Dave liebevoll.

"Geht es Dir denn gut?" wollte Renee wissen. Jess nickte, "das bisschen Morgenübelkeit stecke ich weg und Dave ist wie eine Glucke, am Liebsten würde er mich in Watte packen, nicht wahr, Schatz?"

"Für meine Cara nur das Beste", grinste Dave. "Also ihr Zwei, welche soll es denn jetzt sein? Jess und ich tendieren zu der Schoko-Variante." stellte Rossi fest und sah Hotch und Renee fragend an. Renee überlegte kurz. "Die Schoko kriegt bei mir 80 Punkte, aber ich mochte auch die mit den Himbeeren und dem Baiser."

"Die mochte ich auch", stimmte Hotch zu. "Wir könnten eine Kombination aus Beiden anbieten, Miss Brooks." mischte sich jetzt Mr. Gustavsson ein. "Sie möchten die Torte drei-stöckig, da ist das gar kein Problem." "Dann sind wir uns einig, oder Jess?" fragte David. "Ja, wir haben unsere Torte." bestätigte Jess.

"Wir wollen noch in den Park, spazieren gehen nach der Völlerei. Warum kommt Ihr nicht mit?" fragte Dave, als sie wieder draussen auf der Straße standen. "Wir müssen noch Jack von JJ abholen", erklärte Hotch bedauernd, "aber Euch noch viel Spass."

"Und?" fragte Jess, als Hotch und Renee gegangen waren. Dave grinste, "ich bin sehr gespannt, wann unser Profiler Nummer 1 realisiert, daß er sein Herz verloren hat. Renee tut ihm gut und sie liebt ihn auch, das kann man ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen. Rebecca könnte kein liebevolleres zu Hause finden." Dave zog Jess auf eine Bank und küsste sie. "Willst Du eigentlich ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen?" wollte er wissen und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Jess schmiegte sich an Dave, "das ist mir nicht so wichtig. Es soll gesund und munter sein. Aber was mir wichtig ist, wenn wir ein Mädchen kriegen, möchte ich, daß wir sie Callie nennen." Jess sah David ernst an und er nickte zustimmend.

Zwanzig Minuten später klingelten Hotch und Renee bei JJ und Will. "Er hat sie mitgebracht", flüsterte Will, der aus dem Fenster gelinst hatte. Für Jack gab es im Schwimmbad fast kein anderes Thema als Renee und JJ und Will waren entsprechend neugierig geworden.

"Hi, kommt doch rein", sagte JJ als sie die Türe aufgemacht hatte. "Jack ist bei Henry im Kinderzimmer." "Danke, daß Ihr Euch gekümmert habt. Das ist übrigens Dr. Renee Malone, Ike´s Enkeltochter. Renee, das sind JJ und Will."

"Hallo. Aaron hat gesagt, Sie arbeiten zusammen? Ist er ein strenger Chef?" wollte Renee wissen und JJ grinste frech, "ganz furchtbar, ein richtiger Schleifer." Renee lachte herzhaft, "glaube ich sofort", sie zwinkerte Hotch zu.

Jack hatte natürlich auch schon bemerkt, daß sein Vater da war und stürzte ins Wohnzimmer. "Daddy!" Jack´s Gesicht hellte sich noch ein bisschen mehr auf, als er auch Renee entdeckte und verteilte jetzt großzügige Umarmungen. "Henry und ich haben lego gebaut, das müsst ihr anschauen!" Jack zerrte Renee und seinen Vater hinter sich her.

"Hm. Ich finde, das sieht gut aus. Sie ist niedlich, denkst Du nicht?", grinste Will, umarmte JJ von hinten und küsste sie auf den Nacken. "Morgan wird das gar nicht gefallen", murmelte JJ. Sie hoffte, daß sich auf die Anzeige nicht allzu viele Frauen melden würden. "Was meinst Du?" wollte Will wissen. "Das erzähle ich Dir, wenn Hotch und Renee weg sind, ich stecke da in einer dummen Sache mit drin."

Jack bestand natürlich darauf, daß Renee noch mit nach Hause kam. Er wollte, daß sie so viel Zeit wie möglich mit seinem Dad und ihm verbrachte. Er vermisste es einfach, eine Mum zu haben. Er vermisste es, am Sonntagmorgen zu Mum und Dad ins Bett zu schlüpfen und sie zu kitzeln, das gemeinsame Frühstück und was Jack am Meisten vermisste, war, daß er zu niemandem 'Mum' sagen konnte. Das war nicht richtig, dachte Jack. Kinder brauchten eine Mum, unbedingt. Jack liebte seine Tante Jess, aber es war nicht das Selbe, wie eine richtige Mum zu haben.

"Bist Du jetzt ganz oft bei uns, Renee?" fragte er deswegen, als sie für alle Kakao machte. Renee lächelte, "sicher, Jack. Das heisst, wenn Du mich hier haben möchtest." Jack nickte energisch, "das wär gaaanz toll, stimmt´s nicht, Daddy?"

"Ja, das wäre es", antwortete Hotch ehrlich und Renee wurde rot. Ihr Herz raste schon, wenn sie Hotch nur ansah, sie versuchte sich wieder ein bisschen einzukriegen. Trotzdem zitterte Renee´s Hand, als sie Hotch den Kakao reichte. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, er würde sie noch einmal küssen und in den Arm nehmen. Sie streicheln und ausziehen, ganz langsam und dann..."Renee? Du müsstest die Tasse schon loslassen", sagte Hotch schmunzelnd. "Wie?" "Die Tasse, Renee." "Welche Tasse?" wollte Renee verständnislos wissen. "Oh, sicher." Sie fand nur sehr zögerlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück, die Vorstellung von Hotch, der mit ihr Liebe machte, löste einen wahren Gefühlstaumel in ihr aus. Jack kicherte heftig. Es war lustig, seinem Dad und Renee zuzugucken. Sie hielten sich beide an einer Kakaotasse fest, sein Dad hatte seine Hand über die von Renee gelegt und sein Daumen streichelte ihren Handrücken. Jack verdrückte sich mit dem Telefon in sein Zimmer um Becca anzurufen.

Oh Gott, dachte Renee. Hör auf damit, Aaron. Sonst reisse ich dir die Kleider vom Leib und vernasche dich gleich hier auf dem Sofa. Sie atmete tief durch.

"Renee", sagte Hotch heiser und rutschte ein bisschen näher, sie sah gerade so wunderschön aus. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt und dieses Mal war es Renee, die Aaron küsste.


	13. Forever and a day

Hotch versank förmlich in diesem Kuss. Renee knabberte sachte an seiner Unterlippe und bat um Einlass, der auch prompt gewährt wurde. Er zog sie noch ein Stückchen näher an sich heran. Renee war so wunderbar weich, alles an ihr war so. Ihre Brüste pressten sich gegen Hotch´s Oberkörper und sie stöhnte leise. Renee brannte lichterloh, ihre Hände wanderten auf Hotch´s Rücken auf und ab. Irgendwie rutschten sie in die Waagerechte und Hotch lag halb auf ihr. "Renee, ich...", flüsterte Hotch atemlos und sah ihr in die Augen. Renee lächelte, sie bemerkte Hotch´s ganz leichtes Zögern, aber das war okay für sie. Sie fuhr liebevoll durch seine Haare. "Wir sollten nichts überstürzen, auch wegen Jack. Ich laufe nicht weg, Aaron.", versicherte sie ihm. Hotch nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie loszulassen. Das Gefühl, sie im Arm zu haben, war einfach zu schön.

"Warum ist Renee so schnell weg, Daddy?", wollte Jack wissen, als Aaron ihn ins Bett brachte. Sie hatte Jack noch gute Nacht gesagte und war dann gegangen. Eigentlich hoffte Jack, daß Renee bleiben würde, er hatte ins Wohnzimmer gespitzt, sein Dad und Renee knutschten, wie Becca es nannte. "Hast Du was falsch gemacht, Daddy? Dann musst Du Renee sagen, daß es Dir leid tut und daß Du sie lieb hast." Jack schniefte, "Renee soll bei uns bleiben, bitte Daddy."

Hotch drückte Jack liebevoll. "Es ist alles gut, mit Renee und mir, Jack. Du musst keine Angst haben, daß sie weg geht. Sie hat uns lieb, Jack. Dich, Rebecca und mich." "Ganz ehrlich?", fragte Jack. "Ganz ehrlich", wiederholte Hotch. Er hatte daran keinerlei Zweifel. Er wusste, Renee war gerade nicht wirklich gerne gegangen, aber er konnte sie einfach nicht fragen, ob sie bleiben wollte, noch nicht. Und er war ihr dankbar, daß sie das verstand. "Möchtest Du in meinem Bett schlafen, heute Nacht?" Jack nickte, "und Du bleibst da, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?" Hotch lächelte, "natürlich, Jack."

Renee fuhr nach Hause. Sie war nicht ganz leicht gewesen, die die Zärtlichkeiten zu beenden. Renee konnte aber Hotch´s leichtes Zögern nicht ignorieren, sie wusste genau, daß es ihn vollkommen überfordern würde, mehr zu geben. Und daß sie ihn verlieren würde, wenn sie jetzt auf alles auf einmal wollte. Renee war sich darüber klar, daß Hotch Zeit brauchte. Sie war entschlossen, ihm alle Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte. Auch wenn das ihrer Selbstbeherrschung einiges abverlangte. Hotch zu küssen jagte elektrische Schläge durch ihren Körper, Renee war eine sinnliche Frau und sie wollte ihn. "Was hast Du mir da für eine Aufgabe gegeben, Callie." sagte Renee laut.

"Sag, daß das nicht wahr ist!" Derek sah Clooney ernst an. Es war Sonntag Morgen, kurz nach 7, Derek wollte joggen gehen und vermisste einen Socken. Clooney legte seinen Kopf schief und wuffte. Morgan war sich jetzt nicht sicher, was ihm Clooney damit sagen wollte. Hatte er den Socken gefressen oder nicht? Tatsache war, Clooney war ein Müllschlucker, wie die Meisten seiner Rasse. Derek stöhnte, "das was jetzt kommt, hast Du Dir selber zuzuschreiben, mein Junge." Er zog sich um, packte den Labby ins Auto und fuhr in die Tierklinik.

Mona Smith war gerade egal, daß sie eine rote Ampel überfahren hatte. Sie schaute sehr besorgt auf den Beifahrersitz. Casanova maunzte zum Steinerweichen in seiner Box. Er war vorhin völlig zerrupft vor der Terrassentür gesessen, ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich wieder mit einem Kater aus den Nachbarschaft angelegt und dieses Mal den Kürzeren gezogen. "Ist schon gut, mein Großer. Wir sind ja gleich da." Etwas später hielt Mona vor der Tierklinik. Gott sei Dank war so gut wie kein Betrieb an diesem Sonntag Morgen. Vor ihr war nur ein Mann mit einem schokobraunen Labrador, der seinem Hund gerade eine Woche ohne Leckerli androhte, sollte er den Socken wirklich gefressen haben. Mona musste schmunzeln, der dunkelhäutige Mann sprach sehr ernsthaft mit dem Labby, man konnte aber hören, daß er nicht wirklich daran dachte, seinem Vierbeiner die Leckerli´s zu streichen. Casanova maunzte wieder lautstark und veranlasste Derek, in seine Richtung zu sehen. Die sehr ansehnliche Rothaarige mit den Sommersprossen, die ins Wartezimmer gekommen war, war ein echter Hingucker. Und, ganz offenbar ein Notfall, stellte Derek fest.

Sie hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, sich umzuziehen, ihr Shirt und ihre Jeans zierten Blutflecken. Derek schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, "was haben sie da drin, einen wütenden Tiger?" Mona lächelte zurück. "Dafür hält er sich zumindest. Ich dachte, wenn er kastriert ist, benimmt er sich ein wenig manierlicher. Aber er kann´s einfach nicht lassen, sich mit anderen Katern anzulegen." Clooney liess bei dem Wort 'kastriert' ein tiefes Knurren hören und Derek zuckte merklich zusammen. Mona lachte laut los. Vielleicht hatte Casanova´s Keilerei doch was Gutes.

Spencer kuschelte sich am Sonntagmorgen an seinen zukünftigen Ehemann. Ehemann, dachte Spencer lächelnd, wie gut sich das anhörte. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt, einmal Ehemann von jemandem zu werden und daß dieser jemand jetzt Kenneth war, machte die Sache irgendwie perfekt. Und dann noch Kiki´s Angebot? Spencer kannte Kerensa Baker, die jeder nur Kiki nannte, nur sehr flüchtig. Sie trieb sich als Auslandsreporterin von CNN in der Weltgeschichte herum. Hin und wieder tauchte sie überraschend bei ihrem großen Bruder auf und blieb ein paar Tage bei ihm. Bei der Gelegenheit hatte Spencer sie kennengelernt und sie sofort sympathisch gefunden.

Ken regte sich neben ihm. "Guten Morgen, Herzblatt", nuschelte Ken kaum verständlich und machte ganz langsam die Augen auf. Er mochte diese trägen Sonntage, an den er Spencer für sich hatte. "Willst Du nicht mal in das kleine Schächtelchen gucken?" fragte er und küsste Reid kurz. "Welches meinst Du?" Spencer schaute sich um und entdeckte es auf der Herrenkommode. "Ist das für mich?" wollte er wissen, huschte zur Kommode und war ruck zuck wieder im Bett. "Eigentlich ist es was für uns und ich hoffe, sie gefallen Dir." Ken setzte sich auf, um Spencer´s Reaktion zu beobachten. Reid machte die kleine Schachtel auf. "Für uns?" fragte er heiser. Ken nickte, "ich wollte gestern nicht aus der Wanne hüpfen und die Ringe holen, das hätte die Stimmung kaputt gemacht. Aber ich wollte unbedingt, daß Du sie siehst." Spencer sagte erst einmal gar nichts. Dann umarmte er Ken so fest er konnte. Ich werde Kenneth nie wieder loslassen, dachte Spencer, nie wieder.

"Möchtest Du darüber reden?" fragte Abby Jensen und schenkte Hotch Tee ein. "So offensichtlich?" fragte Hotch zurück. Jack und er holten Becca ab, wie immer am Sonntag, wenn Hotch zu Hause war. "Wird es Dir zuviel mit Becca?" sagte Abby leise. "Es ist viel Verantwortung, ich weiß das sehr gut, Aaron." Hotch schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Abby. Rebecca ist gar kein Problem. Sie ist so ein liebes Kind. Und sie nennt mich 'Hotch-Dad' wenn sie denkt, ich höre es nicht." Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Hotch´s Gesicht." "Dann geht es also um Renee?" vermutete Abby. "Ich mag sie. Und Jack und Becca sind begeistert von ihr."

Hotch runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß, Abby, nicht nur sie. Mrs. Coffin ist der Ansicht, Renee und ich sind ein Paar. Und wir haben nicht widersprochen."

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Du magst sie auch, nicht wahr?" Hotch schwieg. "Es ist schlimm, daß Callie gestorben ist, Aaron. Aber Du bist am Leben und Callie wollte, daß Du wieder glücklich wirst. Wenn Du das mit Renee werden kannst, dann ist das doch gut. Hör auf ein närrisches, altes Weib, Aaron." Hotch musste lachen, "Du bist kein närrisches, altes Weib, Abby. Ich bin ein verbohrter Dickschädel, der Angst hat sich wieder zu verlieben. Dabei sollte ich dankbar sein. Renee ist eine so liebevolle und warmherzige Frau. Gibt es schon einen genauen Termin für Deine Hüft-OP?" wechselte Hotch das Thema. Abby nickte. "Mein Orthopäde konnte mir Dienstag in einer Woche anbieten. Wenn also Euer Termin morgen gut läuft, dann kann ich zusagen. Ich würde es nur ungern tun, wenn das mit Becca nicht geklärt wäre, Aaron."

"Mach Dir keine Gedanken, Abby. Renee und ich kriegen das hin." sagte Hotch und spürte wieder Renee´s Lippen auf seinen.

"Der Nächste, bitte", liess die Sprechstundenhilfe verlauten. "Gehen Sie nur", bot Derek an, "ihren Kater hat es schlimmer erwischt als Clooney." Mona strahlte ihn an, "danke. Er mag es nicht, eingesperrt zu sein, wissen Sie." Mona verschwand im Sprechzimmer. "Sie ist nett, findest Du nicht?" fragte Derek und klopfte Clooney auf die Flanke. Der wuffte zustimmend, schliesslich hatte die Frau ihn gestreichelt und hinter den Ohren gekrault. Und das, obwohl sie eine Katze hatte. Ich mag ihr Lachen, dachte Derek so für sich und ihre Sommersprossen waren einfach nur niedlich. Und ganz sicher war sie mit jemandem zusammen. Frauen wie sie liefen nicht frei herum.

Mona dachte über den Hundebesitzer nach, als der Tierarzt sich um Casanova kümmerte. Er sah gut aus, ganz zweifellos. Und er war verdammt gut gebaut, man konnte die Muskeln unter seinem Shirt erkennen, wenn er sich bewegte. Mona seufzte leise, Prachtexemplare wie er hatten immer einen Haken, dachte sie und schloss sich damit unbewusst Renee´s Meinung an.

Renee wachte am Montag Morgen mit einem grummeligen Gefühl im Magen auf. Heute galt es, Mrs. Coffin davon zu überzeugen, daß Hotch und sie gute Pflegeeltern für Rebecca waren. Hotch und ich, dachte Renee. Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich und stellte sich vor, es wären seine.

Als Hotch Jack und Becca am Montag morgen wecken wollte, hörte er sie im Kinderzimmer schon plappern. Hotch war neugierig und lauschte ein wenig. Jack erzählte Becca gerade sehr ausführlich, wie sein Vater und Renee auf dem Sofa knutschten. "Ich glaub, es hat ihnen Spass gemacht", stellte Jack eben fest. Becca kicherte und drückte Jack heftig. "Ich wünsch mir das so arg, Jack." Jack nickte. "Daddy hat gesagt, daß Renee uns lieb hat und daß sie nicht weggeht."

"Vielleicht sollten wir ein paar Kerzen im Schlafzimmer anmachen und auch Musik?" schlug Becca vor, sie erinnerte sich daran, was Renee gesagt hatte, über´s ganz besondere 'Liebhaben'." Jack schüttelte den Kopf, "Daddy sagt, ich darf Kerzen nur anmachen, wenn er dabei ist, Becca." Becca überlegte kurz, "dann stellen wir sie nur hin, dann kann Hotch-Dad sie selber anzünden, für Renee." sagte sie entschieden. Draussen vor der Tür stellte sich Hotch die Frage, ob er denn Kerzen anzünden wollte, für Renee. Er lächelte kurz. Ja, dachte Hotch, das will ich. Ich will einen neuen Anfang mit Renee.

Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, als Spencer das erste Mal als .Dr. Reid-Baker die BAU betrat. Er musste lächeln, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, Spencer lächelte seit heute Nacht um 12 durchgehend. Ken und er wollten einfach nicht mehr warten. Eine ganz kleine, schlichte Zeremonie um Mitternacht, auf der Brooklyn Bridge. Darauf hatte Ken bestanden. Er hatte gute Freunde bei der Stadtverwaltung und ausserdem war ihm der Standesbeamte noch einen Gefallen schuldig. Sie waren beide nicht der Typ für große Feiern, Spencer dachte an den Aufwand, den Jess betrieb. Hochzeitskleid, Torte, Tischkärtchen, Blumenschmuck...

_Alles was Spencer wollte, war Ken und alles was Ken wollte, war Spencer. Und so standen beide um Mitternacht vor der Skyline von New York City und legten vor dem Standesbeamten ihr Gelübde ab. In dunklen Anzügen, bezeugt von einigen Autofahrern, die anhielten und einen kleinen Stau verursachten. "Du machst mich komplett", hatte Ken gesagt, nachdem er auf die Frage des Standesbeamten mit ' Ja, ich will' geantwortet hatte. Spencer´s 'Ja, ich will' war leiser, aber genau so fest wie Kenneth´s. 'Ich wusste nicht, daß man so lieben kann' flüsterte Spencer noch. Seine Finger zitterten, als er Ken den Ring ansteckte, in dem_

_'Forever'_

_eingraviert war und Ken fiel es schwer, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten als er seinerseits Spencer seinen Ring über den Finger zog._

_'And a day'_

_stand in Spencer´s. Nach ihrem ersten Kuss als Eheleute wurden Spencer und Ken von einigen der unbekannten Zuschauern umarmt, ein paar applaudierten sogar. Zu seiner großen Überraschung fand Spencer Reid-Baker das nicht einmal komisch._

Spencer drehte den Ring an seiner Hand. Noch nie war ihm etwas richtiger erschienen.


End file.
